Family Vacation!
by NcisLover14
Summary: Lexi and the team go on a one-week vacation in Mexico!Of course none of them (especially our Lexi) can refrain from getting into some mischief on the way...Contains spanking of a minor and adults in some chapters!Don't like?Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Ally!Heres my new story!The team and Lexi go on a vacation!What kind of mischief will they get into?Thanks to Basketball12 and ncisgeordie who helped with ideas and the storyline!Just could not get it done without you guys!I don't own anything except Lexi!**

~*~NCIS~*~

The team and Lexi sit in Gibbs' living room;They were called to Gibbs house after being told that they had a one week off vacation by the Director, who would of course, be accompanying them on the trip.

"So Lexi, what is this all about?"Tony asks.

"How should I know?"Lexi asks with a shrug.

"Ummm you live here?"Tony says.

"...And?I'm not told EVERYTHING Tony"Lexi says rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, Lexi I heard that the Director spanked you for disturbing her two nights ago"Abby says with a giggle.

"Yeah I know..it wasn't real though and I got my revenge"Lexi says.

"How?"Ziva asks curiously.

Before Lexi could replay the events, a voice sounded behind them:"Utter a word and there will be a REAL demonstration"Jen says.

"Can't say but it was SWEET!"Lexi says looking at Jen who blushes.

"Changing the subject...Jethro has some news to share"Jen says.

"We all have a one week vacation to ourselves..in that time, we will be staying with Mike Franks in Mexico"Gibbs announces.

"Uhh Boss?Don't you think that his beach shack is a little small..."Tony asks.

Gibbs chuckles."You all are in for a surprise"

"Now, just to be clear, any mischief will be dealt with immediately"Jen says sternly.

They all look at Gibbs."Yep, that means no disrespect, putting yourself in danger, anything that would get you punished here"Gibbs says."And the Director can deal with it at any time"

The team pales at that;Lexi was basically used to it but Tim, Tony, Abby and Ziva thought about it in horror.

"So, do we have to purchase tickets or..."Tim trails off when he sees Gibbs pull out 7 plane tickets out of nowhere.

"We leave on Wednesday so you have tomorrow to pack and report to my house tomorrow night..We leave very early in the morning, the flight is at 8:45 AM."Gibbs clarifies.

Lexi groans.

"What Lexi?"Gibbs asks.

"4 hours...and 16 minutes...on a plane...with DiNozzo and McGEE!?Ugh!"she groans.

Tony and Tim roll their eyes.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it then Lexi"Jen says patiently;She understood her dilemma:Having two geeky and goofy older brothers with her for hours with no escape has to be difficult.

"All in all, relax and have fun..It's gonna be a really nice experience...got it?"Gibbs says.

They all nod and excite over the trip.

Gibbs and Jen walk away.

Gibbs whispers in Jen's ear."Good thing Lexi doesn't know that her seat is 8B"

"What do you mean?"Jen asks.

Gibbs wordlessly shows her Tim and Tony's tickets;Tony's seat was 8C and Tim's was 8A.

Jen chuckles."Lexi would try to jump out of the plane herself"

"Then she'll miss the fun of the vacation Jen"Gibbs says simply."She wouldn't want that."

Jen laughs;They had a long day tomorrow...

Tuesday night...

The 'kids' all had their essentials packed...by essentials, it means Abby's iPod and CDs, Ziva's books, Tim's laptop, wi-fi hotspot, wireless headphones, and video games, Tony's movies, portable DVD player, and a few magazines, and Lexi's mini speakers, charger, and a small ukulele...and yeah yeah yeah, enough clothes and necessities to last a week.

Gibbs shakes his head and chuckles at what his kids had packed..It was just like them.

"Alright gang it's time for an early flight tomorrow"Gibbs says motioning to the clock which read '9:42'

"Awww Dad can't we just stay up a little longer?"Abby whines.

"But Dad!"Ziva protests.

"Gibbs please?"Lexi begs.

"No girls, you cannot stay up longer."Jen interrupts.

"Yes Mom"Abby answers

"Yes Mom"Lexi answers.

"Yes Ima"Ziva answers.

Abby, Ziva and Lexi go up to Lexi's room."Goodnight!"they all call out.

"You two, guest room, now"Gibbs instructs Tony and McGee.

"Yes Dad"they both say and they scramble upstairs."Night Mom!Night Dad!"they chorused.

"So I guess that we are Mom and Dad then?"Jen asks.

"Guess so"Gibbs says.

"Hm"Jen nods."Works for me"

" Time for bed 'Mom'"Gibbs says leading her upstairs to the bedroom and locking the door.

~*~NCIS~*~

'5:45'AM..

The 'kids' groggily get ready and double checked if they had everything.

The girls were moody from lack of sleep;The result of not going straight to sleep last night and they were extremely tired.

They all go down for breakfast where the boys were already eating.

"Good morning Sunshines 1 2 & 3!"Tony greets them.

"Shut up Tony"Ziva snaps dishing out a plate of eggs and pancakes.

"Rrrarr feisty"Tony remarks meowing like a cat.

Tim eyes Lexi who puts a bowl of Lucky Charms on the table.

"Good morning Lex"Tim says.

Lexi glares at him and resumes eating her cereal.

"Well Alexia, where are your manners?No good morning?"Tim teases.

Lexi slams her spoon into the bowl."Good MORNING Timothy!Happy!?"she exclaims.

"Yikes, someone's snappy.I see you've woke up on the wrong side of the bed"Tim teases;There was a fire dancing in Lexi's blue eyes but a childish twinkle in McGee's green ones.

Lexi was about to rudely and loudly tell McGee where he can go but Abby interjected...

"McGee!Grow up will ya!"Abby snaps sipping her early morning dose of Caf Pow!.

"Geez what's with you three?"Tony asks.

"Two childish idiots are annoying us but other than that, nothing"Lexi remarks.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!"McGee says.

"I beg to differ"Abby says narrowing her eyes.

"And I'm not childish!"Tony says

"Riigght"Ziva says sarcastically;They'd basically summed it all up for themselves."Now shut up and let us eat our breakfast in peace!"

"Not even Sunshines 1 2 & 3 McGee, more like the Grinch, Grumpy Dwarf and Ebenezer Scrooge"Tony scoffs to Tim who chuckles.

Ziva stood up and grabbed an apple from the table;She was about to throw it when someone whacked her in the back of the head and another hand smacked her backside.

"Ow!OW!"she turned to see Jen and Gibbs behind her.

Gibbs walks over to the boys and whacked the back of their heads as well.

"Ow!"Tim yelps.

"Yeow!"Tony cries.

"Leave the girls alone"Gibbs warns.

SMACK!

"Ow!Mommmm!"Lexi exclaims rubbing her backside.

SMACK!

"Oww!"Abby yelps.

"Quit it"Jen says.

"Everyone ready?"Gibbs asks everyone who nods.

"Alright, grab your gear, we've got a plane to catch"

With that, they all lock the back and front door and walk outside to the cars.

"So...who's riding with who?"Abby asks.

"Girls ride with Jen in her truck and Tim and Tony will ride with me"Gibbs says simply.

The boys place their luggage in the trunk of Gibbs' car and the girls do the same in Jen's and they all make their way to the airport.

6:07 AM...

~*~NCIS~*~

45 minutes later...

6:52 AM...

In Jen's car...

"Abigail for the last time I am NOT stopping for Caf-Pow! You have plenty more in Jethro's car!"Jen says.

"But Mom I'm all out!"

"Don't you have those Caf-Pow! flavored candies?"Lexi asks.

"Oh yeah!"Abby reaches in her backpack and takes a package of Starbursts.

"Those are Starbursts Abs"Lexi points out.

"I know, they're the new special edition Caf-Pow! flavor..Want one?"Abby offers.

"Nah I'm fine..Besides, look what I've got..."Lexi opens a secret compartment in her backpack which holds a bag of Jolly Ranchers, a bag of mini Airheads and another packet of mini Kit-Kats.

"Wow!"Ziva whispers in awe.

"I know a guy who gives me the extras;He works at the candy store at the mall"Lexi says she puts her finger to her lips and gestures to Jen;She knew that her surrogate mother wouldn't approve.

"Hey Mom, it's been 45 minutes, can you turn up the radio?"Lexi asks.

"I think I like it better when it's quiet"Jen says...'and I like it better to be headache free'

"But Mom!"

"Lexi what did I say last time?"

"You creatively used the song lyrics to threaten us..A very nice touch I might add"Lexi says.

Jen rolls her eyes.'Leave it to Lexi to be a smart ass'

" You have iPods and iPhones, just listen to the radio on there"Jen suggests with a sigh.

Abby plugged in her iPod, Lexi played on her iPhone and Ziva pulled out a book.

Everything was quiet...until...

"Abby can you turn your music down a bit, I am trying to read"Ziva asks.

Abby acts as if she didn't hear and turns it UP.

"Abby?ABBY!I know you turned it up!"Ziva yells.

"What!?"Abby yells, acting as if she didn't hear.

Ziva yanks her earbuds out from Abby's ears."I SAID turn it DOWN!I am TRYING to READ!"

"Hey!Thats ENOUGH!"Jen yells.

Ziva sits down in her seat and tries to read;Lexi was so into her music that she was oblivious to her surroundings.

Abby continues to turn it up...Suddenly, Ziva snaps.

"That is it!"Ziva leaps from her seat and yanks the earbuds from Abby's ears.

"Hey!Give those back!"

This caused Abby to leap over the seat to Ziva and for Jen to almost swerve off the road.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Hey McGeek...McGeek"Tony continues to poke McGee who was playing his online game.

"Tony would ya stop?I'm trying to level up here!"

"Well McElfLord I was just gonna ask you if you knew why the Powderpuff Girls are so quiet"Tony replies.

McGee considers this."Ya know what?You're right!Hey Boss-"

At that moment, Gibbs' phone rang, interrupting McGee's question.

"Gibbs...What?Jen I can barely...ohh...I know...Lexi too?Oh okay...alright bye"He snaps his phone shut.

"Uh Boss?What happened?"McGee asks.

"Ziva told Abby to turn her music down, Abby ignored her and Ziva yanked them out of her ears and Abby leapt over the seat"Gibbs explains.

"And Lexi?"Tony asks.

"Surprisingly, she wasn't involved..She is so into her music that she doesn't know what's going on around her..She does that a lot"Gibbs says.

"Wow...so this means that, Abby and Ziva-"McGee starts.

"-Are in BIG trouble with the Director"Tony finishes with wide eyes.

"Oh DiNozzo, you have no idea..She sounded pissed on the phone "Gibbs says.

Tony and McGee glance at each other with alarm.

~*~NCIS~*~

7:02 AM...

Once the team gets to airport, Jen gets out of her truck and storms over to Gibbs;Lexi gets out and stretches.

Looking over to Jen who was steaming mad talking to Gibbs, she whistles.

"Boy are you two gonna get it!"Lexi says.

Ziva glares at her and Abby chews on her fingernails nervously.

"Zi, I'm sorry.I should have listened to you"Abby says contritely.

"So am I.I should have dealt with the situation differently...we might as well face the melody"Ziva says.

" Zi...you mean 'face the music'"Lexi states.

"Lexi you are not helping!Melody, music it does not matter!"Ziva hisses.

"Sorry Ziva"Lexi says.

Ziva pats Lexi's shoulder."It is alright Lexi.I did not mean to snap at you.I am just-"

"Nervous about getting spanked by Mom?Yeah I would be too"Lexi says in understanding.

"I am not nervous!Besides she would not really-"

"Ziva, she yelled that you won't be able to sit for the whole plane ride"Lexi says wincing.

"Okay...fine...I am a bit nervous...I should have handled it differently"Ziva says.

"Yes, you should have"Jen says behind them;Abby and Ziva exchange glances.

"Lexi, get your carry-on and backpack and follow the boys."Jen instructs."NOW!"she yells when Lexi doesn't move;Lexi hastily obeys and runs to follow the boys.

Jen faces the two contrite girls in front of her...

TBC...

Okay guys this is my new series!I hope you like it!Opinion?PM me!What should happen to Ziva and Abby?

-Ally :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"Lexi, get your carry-on and backpack and follow the boys."Jen instructs._

_"NOW!"she yells when Lexi doesn't move._

_Lexi hastily obeys and runs to follow the boys._

_Jen faces the two contrite girls in front of her..._

~*~NCIS~*~

Abby looks down at her sneakers (surprising right?Don't worry she has her boots in her carry-on).Ziva crosses her arms and looks away biting her lip nervously.

Jen crosses her arms as well."Well?Abigail?"

Abby takes a deep breath."I'm sorry about what happened...it was childish and unnecessary"she blurts out.

"Duly noted."Jen eyes Ziva."Ziva?"

No answer.

"Ziva?"

"YES!?"Ziva yells.

"Ziva Hannah David!"Jen exclaims.

'Oh boy...she's doing full names now'Abby thought.'Now we're really in trouble'

"Anything to say?"Jen asks.

"Nothing except the situation could have been handled differently..."Ziva says.

" Good..lets go"Jen says walking towards the terminal;When they get inside, they show their passports and ID and go through the usual process with their luggage and the metal detector (Abby had a slight problem but hey, 7th time is a charm!).After, Jen goes off and talks to a security guard.

"Zi, are you okay?"Abby nervously asks Ziva who tried looking emotionless but her eyes gave away fear.

"I am fine Abby"Ziva says."Why wouldn't I be?"

"W-well it's just...she said your full name"Abby says quietly.

Ziva had to admit, Abby had a point;Whenever Gibbs or Jenny said a full name, they were in trouble.

"She did not say yours"Ziva says.

"Not yet"Abby says.

Ziva sighs."I have a feeling that we are in big trouble"

"You would be right"Jen says behind her.'How does she do that!?Gibbs must be wiping off on her, yes?'Ziva wonders.

Jen grabs both Abby's and Ziva's arms and leads them somewhere.

"Where are we going?"Abby asks.

"Somewhere private so we can talk"Jen leads them to an empty lounge;Abby and Ziva look at each other in horror.

"In"Jen orders pointing to the room.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi, Tim, Tony and Gibbs undergo the dreaded metal detector.

Lexi empties her pockets of her phone, and like 20 hair pins.

"You have hair pins in your pocket?"Tony asks in confusion while he does the same.

"Yeah, what's that about?"Tim asks removing his shoes.

"Have you SEEN my hair?"Lexi asks.

"Uhh...yeah it's dark brown..."Tony says.

"Shoulder length,...really curly"Tim says.

"Rhetorical...But without my hair pins, it will be a total disaster!"Lexi explains.

"Just get a comb and some anti-frizz spray"Tony suggests.

"Maybe some leave-in conditioner-"Tim starts.

"If you ladies are finished playing Salon Shop we have a security scan to go through"Gibbs interrupts.

They all go through the procedure and walk away when Gibbs' phone rings.

"Gibbs"he answers.

"Jethro"

"Yeah Jen, where's Abby and Ziva?"

"With me...we went through the metal detector and the procedure already"

"Did you deal with them yet?"

"Not yet.I was just getting to that.I was calling to tell you to tell Tim, Tony and Lexi to buy some snacks and something to occupy them on the flight"

"Hurry back, it's-"Gibbs checks the time."-0748."

"Don't worry Jethro, I'll be there soon"

"Alright."

Gibbs hangs up and faces the three." Right..You three, get some snacks and something to occupy you on the flight."

He takes in the confused looks from the three of them.

"Oh for Pete's sake, a crossword puzzle?A magazine?A damn Sudoku puzzle!Just go get it!"Gibbs says in exasperation.

"Yes Boss"they answer simultaneously.

They make their way to a small store."I don't need any snacks to be honest"Lexi comments.

"Why?"Tim asks;Lexi shows him her stash and he raises his eyebrows.

"Don't tell my Mom or she'll freak"Lexi says.

Tim puts his hand up."Scout's honor".Lexi smiles.

Tony gets a Snicker bar and a magazine for himself & a Berry Mango-Tango drink and a book for Ziva.

Tim gets a jumbo pack of Nutter Butters and a sudoku puzzle for him, & a Caf-Pow! for Abby;Lexi gets a teen magazine and a Snapple.

They walk out and meet Gibbs outside of the store.

"Hey, Gibbs?Wheres Mom, Ziva and Abby?"Lexi asks.

"Jen is having a talk with them as we speak"Gibbs answers.

They sit down at the waiting area while Tim & Tony become occupied with God-knows-what.

"Why didn't you deal with them?"

"I did say that she can deal with misbehavior at any time didn't I?And it happened while in HER car.I'm not the only one that can deal with misbehavior around here"Gibbs says.

Lexi sighs and mumbles something.

"What was that?"Gibbs asks raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking aloud"Lexi answers.

"Penny for it"

Lexi sighs again."I said...I kinda wish I were involved"

"Why...?"Gibbs asks in confusion.

"I dunno...if someone else is in trouble, I can't help but feel guilty" Lexi explains.

Gibbs considers this."So what you're saying is, you'd feel better if it were you all together instead of someone else?"

Lexi smiles."I knew you'd understand Gibbs..."

"I'm a highly trained investigator Lex."Gibbs says.

"Yeah...well, lets just wait until they come out"Lexi says taking out her phone.

~*~NCIS~*~

They walk into the room and Jen locks the door.

"I'm gonna make it quick.I won't lecture because there is no point and you already know what you did was wrong"Jen says.

"Ziva, corner"Jen instructs.

"Ima you are being unreasona-"

"Ziva, corner"Jen repeats.

"But I-"

"I'm not repeating myself again"Jen warns.

Ziva huffs and stomps to the nearest corner;Jen takes Abby's wrist, sits in one of the couches and puts her over her knee.

Abby puts her head in her hands.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ziva flinches at the sound of her 'sister's' sobs and wished that they had dealt with the whole situation a different way.

"Okayy!I'm sorryyy!"Abby wasn't overreacting when she said that Jen really set her backside on fire.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After a while, Jen stops and lets a sobbing Abby up who promptly hugs Jen tightly.

"I'm so sorry I promise I-"

"Abby, it's okay...your slate is clean..You can go now Honey"Jen says softly;Abby nods and leaves.

Jen looks at Ziva and sighs.'Now for the hardest part' she thinks.

"Ziva, turn around"Jen says.

Ziva turns around with a cross look.

"Ima, I do not think this is necess-"Ziva says.

"Oh?And why not?What you two did was actually dangerous!What if I had swerved off the road?"Jen asks sternly.

Ziva looks down.

"Come here Ziva"Jen says.

Ziva shakes her head no.

"Ziva, NOW"Jen says firmly.

"NO!"Ziva yells.

'She is turning into Lexi!But not even Lexi would be so stubborn'Jen thinks.

"Since you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one.I'll give you to the count of 3;If you aren't here at my right side by then, it will be a lot worse for you"Jen says sitting down on the lounge sofa.

"One"Jen says.

Ziva stays planted firmly into place.

"Two"

Ziva begins to show a bit of nervousness but stays in place.

"THREE"Jen quickly stands up, grabs Ziva and has her over her lap before Ziva could register what was happening.

"You wanted it the hard way?You'll get it the hard way then"Jen says reaching into her purse taking out a hairbrush;Ziva looks over her shoulder and looks at the brush in horror.

'Why does she have a brush in her purse!?Ohhh...LEXI'Ziva realizes.

"Ima please, I am sorry!"Ziva begs.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Ziva buries her face into the lounge couch;After a while she starts making sounds of distress..Jen didn't say anything, letting the brush do all the talking.

Finally, Ziva lets out a sob and Jen stops and puts the brush back into her purse.

Ziva gets up and is met with a warm hug which she was thankful for.

This was a prime example of why Ziva looked at Jen as a mother figure;she knew that Jen cared enough to punish her like one.

Ziva wipes the tears from her face.

"Let's go meet up with the others so they know I haven't killed you"Jen says with a chuckle.

They walk out to meet up with the others.

~*~NCIS~*~

0812 AM...

Gibbs and Lexi see Abby walk over and stand by the seats.

"Hey Abs!You okay?"Lexi asks hugging her.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine"Abby says returning the hug.

"Where's Ziver?"Gibbs asks.

"Still there..."Abby says.

"Knock it off DiNozzo"Gibbs says to Tony who was staring at a woman walking past.

He looks away.

Abby gratefully takes the Caf-Pow! from Tim and begins to sip it.

After a while, Jen and Ziva walk towards them with Ziva looking cheery with hints of red underneath her eyes.

Lexi gets up and hugs Ziva who gratefully returns the hug.

"Hey Ziva, wanna sit?"Tony teases.

Before Ziva could respond, Jen stepped in."New rule! Anyone who teases someone that was punished, gets double what they got...understood ?"

They all nod.

Tony passes Ziva the book and drink he bought.

"What time is it?"Tim asks.

"0826"Gibbs says."Let's get going"

They quickly make it to departure gate B-12.

"Alright, when we board, sit in your seat that was printed on your boarding pass,"Gibbs instructs.

Soon, they are on the plane;Lexi sits in her seat, 8B.

Jen and Gibbs exchange a look."All hell is about to break loose"she whispers.

"Wait for it Jen"Gibbs whispers back.

McGee approaches, moves past Lexi and sits down.

"Umm, what are you doing?"Lexi asks.

"...Sitting in my seat...?"McGee says.

"Are you serious!?"Lexi hisses.

"Uh yeah...pretty serious...my seat is 8A"McGee says confusedly.

Lexi sighs..McGee wouldn't be too bad right?"As long as-"she starts when Tony sits down next to her...nope she was dead wrong.

"No...way"she says with clenched teeth.

"Way little sis!"Tony says poking her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me!?"she didn't even bother to keep her voice down;It was a good thing that the plane hadn't even taken off yet.

She glances at Gibbs and Jen who were casually reading;She could see a small smirk on Jen's face and a twinkle in Gibbs' eyes.

Lexi jumps over Tony and makes her way to Jen and Gibbs;She stands there with her arms crossed.

Gibbs looks up at her."Lexi?"

"I know you guys did that on purpose"Lexi says.

"Did what honey?"Jen asks nonchalantly.

Lexi scoffs."I'm not that gullible Mom;You guys placed me in a seat with ElfLord on my right and the Twiddle-Dummy on my left!"

Gibbs lets out a laugh."C'mon Lexi...I think you might not believe this but we didn't pick your seat"

"You thought correct"Lexi says narrowing her eyes and walking away.

"She is exactly like you Jen"Gibbs says.

"No...if it were me?I wouldn't have been so calm and collected"Jen says with a smirk.

"Don't I know it..."Gibbs comments reading his magazine.

0921 AM...

Jen's promise was kept since Ziva and Abby could barely find a comfortable position to sit (Ziva had a much harder time)so they squirmed slightly.

Lexi on the other hand was ready to throw McGee and Tony out of the plane...or jump out herself.

"McGee...I don't understand a word you're saying!"Lexi hisses.

"Because you don't understand the language of the Zulo people"McGee says.

"...Who would!?"Lexi says.

"She has a point there ElfLord"Tony says.

"And you!Would you please quit with the stupid movie references!?I'm tired of hearing Morgan Freeman, Arnold Schwarzenegger and James Bond!"Lexi says.

"...Actually James Bond is a classic character played by different people..."Tony says.

"Ugh!rohadt idióta!"Lexi exclaims in Hungarian;Unfortunately, Hungarian is one of the many languages that Ziva is fluent in.

"Lexi!Watch it"Ziva warns.

Lexi puts her head down into her hands.

1015 AM...

"You know where I wanna go?"Tony asks.

"I know where you COULD go"Lexi says snappily;Gibbs clears his throat and sends a glare over to her.

She groans.

1158 AM...

Lexi finishes her Sprite and gets an idea;She eyes Tony who was dozing off next to her, silently takes an ice cube from her cup and slips it down the back of Tony's shirt.

He wakes up with a jolt and starts to do a little dance until he gets the ice out;Lexi snickers until she feels Jen's glare at the back of her head.

"Sorry Mom"she says sheepishly.

She sees McGee distracted in his smart phone and takes an ice cube slips it down his shirt as well;His was a similar reaction, but Lexi found this one funnier.

"Alexia"Jen warns.

"Sorry sorry I'll stop"Lexi says.

She chuckled to herself.

~*~NCIS~*~

1234 PM

Tony pokes McGee's shoulder and silently points to Lexi who was asleep;McGee pokes Lexi causing her to move over to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

McGee smiles;Tony rolls his eyes..Lexi puts her arm across McGee's chest..Tony scoffs.

"Jealous Tony?"McGee asks with a smirk.

"Jealous of what?"Tony asks.

"Oh nothing...just that I'm her favorite brother"McGee says.

Tony scoffs again."Just because Lexi gave you a hug in her sleep?Really McHuggaroo?"

"I don't see her sleeping on your shoulder"McGee says.

At that moment, Lexi moves from McGee and leans on Tony.

Tony grins."See?"

"Yeah..."McGee grins."She's also drooling on your shoulder"

Tony's smile fades and he looks down where a small trail of drool stains his shirt.

"That says it all.I win"McGee declares with a triumphant smile.

TBC...

**Don't worry!In the next chapter, it'll show them getting off the plane in Mexico...and more when I think of it lol**

**-Ally :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update!Sorry if I took too long...a bit of procrastination doesn't hurt anyone does it?...no?Guess not...Anyway if you've noticed I put a lot of ';' in my stories instead of periods, its because doc manager erases part of a word or sentences and those stop it from doing it so bear with me!**

**-Ally :)**

**~*~NCIS~*~**

1301 PM..

"What I really don't understand is why you had to drool on ME"Tony complains as they come off of the plane and into the hot airport; He points to the faint wet spot on the right shoulder of his polo shirt.

"Not my problem"Lexi says shrugging.

"And why would you give McGoo a hug?"Tony asks.

Lexi shrugs again." He's like a teddy bear"she says smiles smugly at Tony.

"And he smells like peanut butter"Lexi says.

"That's because he ate a whole jumbo pack of Nutter Butters on the flight!"Tony protests.

"What can I say Tony?Its obvious that I'm the better brother"McGee gloats as they walk to the luggage pick-up and wait for their carry-ons to emerge.

Lexi scoffs."No you're not"

McGee looks from Lexi to Tony aghast.

Tony pats McGee's shoulder."Lighten up McThirdWheel, maybe-"

"You're not the better brother either Tony"Lexi says rolling her eyes.

Tony looks at Lexi with a dumbfounded expression."Then who is?"Tony scowls."If you say Palmer I swear-"

"No no no it's not Palmer, even though he is a bit more sane, but there is no better brother.I love you all the same"Lexi says with a smile.

McGee and Tony's eyes widen."WHAT!?"they exclaim simultaneously.

Lexi raises an eyebrow."Is there a problem?"

"Uhh yeah, there is!"Tony protests.

"You can't love us BOTH"McGee says.

"Uh yeah, I can"Lexi says.

Tony shakes his head"Come on Lexi...okay say if you had to choose one"

"But I don't"Lexi says bluntly.

"But if you had to"McGee states.

"But I DON'T"Lexi says giggling.

"And why is that?"Tony asks.

Lexi goes over to Tony and gives him a big hug."Because I love you both..and I know that you were jealous because McGee got a hug first"

Tony scoffs."No I wasn't"

Lexi gives him a knowing look and lets him go.

She spots her carry-on and takes it up."Guys?I love you both equally.I have no favorite...why do you think that Ziva and Abby don't compete over who I love better?"

They both think about this."Yeah she has a point"Tony says.

"Yeah..but one question Lexi"McGee says picking out his carry-on.

"Shoot"she says curiously.

"This isn't about us but... if you HAD to choose-"McGee starts.

"But...I...dooon't"Lexi groans.

"-I mean like, GIBBS and JENNY order you to choose"McGee says slyly.

"Oooh that's good!Can't get outta this one can ya?"Tony says with a glares.

"Fine...continue"Lexi grumbles.

"Which one is cooler:Gibbs or Jenny?"McGee concludes; Tony looks at Lexi expectantly.

"Why would you EVER put me in a situation like that Tim!?"Lexi asks seriously; She called him 'Tim' she was either serious, angry or confused.

"A situation like what?"Ziva asks as she and Abby appear behind them.

"McGee and Tony were acting like babies because I wouldn't say who I liked better"Lexi starts.

"Haha!Thats hilarious!"Abby laughs.

"Then when I said I love them equally, they had a spazz-attack"Lexi says; Ziva looked confused.

"She means we had a temper tantrum Ziva"McGee says rolling his eyes."An exaggeration"

"Anyway, McGee asked me that if I HAD to choose, like Gibbs and Mom ordered me to choose...um...which is cooler:Gibbs or Mom"Lexi finishes, face red.

Abby looks at McGee in shock."McGee!Thats so mean!"Abby says.

"Now she HAS to say it"Ziva says.

"Has to say what?"Jen asks from behind them.

Tony leans down to Lexi's level."Tell her"he whispers.

"No!"she hisses.

"Tell her or I'll tell that you saw Ted without an adult!"Tony hissed.

"Fine!"she turns to Jen."Tony wanted me to ask you guys who is your favorite:Him or McGee?"she finishes & smiles at their baffled expressions.

Jen and Gibbs raise their eyebrows.

"No"Gibbs answers simply and he walks past them to get their luggage.

"Thank you Boss, it's my charm isn't it?"Tony says grinning widely.

McGee chuckles.

"Don't hold your breath hurry up, Mike is out front"Gibbs says.

They walk out of the humid airport into the hot, but breezy air; They see Mike Franks who was leaning against a rental truck.

Lexi runs towards him and is met with a warm hug; She turns to face McGee and Tony.

"I'm obviously his favorite"she mocks.

"Not likely darlin'"Mike says..McGee and Tony snicker at her facial expression.

"No such thing as a favorite, everyone's equal"Mike says.

They all exchange their greetings and pack everything into the trunk and pile into the truck; Abby, Tim then Ziva in the back, Tony, Lexi then Jen in the middle, Gibbs in the passenger seat and Mike in the driver's.

"So Lexi, what was it that you REALLY had to answer?"Jen asks with a smirk.

Lexi who had headphones in suddenly had a deer-in-the-headlights expression; She acts like she didn't hear.

"Lexi?Lexi!Young lady I know you can hear me!"Jen says pulling the headphones from her ears.

"Oh!Hey Mom, didn't hear you"Lexi says innocently; Gibbs rolls his eyes and Mike shakes his head chuckling.

"Really?Lexi there was no music playing"Jen says holding up the mute headphones.

"Alright alright, ya got me...uh..what was the question again?"Lexi asks.

"What was it that McGee and Tony told you to answer?I know that that wasn't the original question and I for one, am curious"Jen states.

Tony leans over to Lexi's ear."Give it up kid...you got no chance of surviving this one"he whispers.

"Well...um..they were bugging me about who was the better brother"Lexi explains.

Jen chuckles."And what did you say?"

"The mature thing.I said that I loved them equal."Lexi says.

"Good point...continue"Jen says.

"Then MCGEE had to be a smart aleck and ask me that if I HAD to choose...like you and Gibbs order me to choose-"

Gibbs smiles at this.

"-Um...he asked me who is cooler:You or Gibbs"Lexi says & by this time, her face had reached the brightest shade of red.

The car was silent for a moment."Well?"Gibbs asks.

"Well what?"Lexi asks.

"Who did you say?"Gibbs asks & they all look at her expectantly.

Lexi exhales."Neither of you"

Jen raises her eyebrows."Neither?"

"And why is that?"Gibbs asks.

"Because"Lexi says confidently."There are no favorites.I love you both equal...Besides , even if I HAD to choose who was cooler, I couldn't pick just ONE"she states.

"That's my girl"Jen and Gibbs say proudly.

"Uh, Mike?I've been meaning to ask..um where are we gonna sleep?"Tony asks.

"Where did ya sleep in Washington DC?"Mike replies.

"In a bedroom but-"

"Okay then...you 'll see"Mike says.

Soon, they reach the beach, and Mike's...beach house!?

"Oh my..."Ziva trails off.

"When-"Tony starts.

"But-"McGee stutters.

"I thought-"Abby says.

"Whoaa-"Lexi says.

They get out and marvel at the house in front of them; It was a beautiful two-story beach house with a balcony with a view of the blue ocean...well, it was a palace compared to the little, run-down shack that was there before.

The kids stand outside of the house in awe.

"Kids, close your mouths...you'll catch flies"Jen says with amusement.

"Hey!Help with the luggage and then you can bug-eye at the house for as long as you like"Gibbs calls, snapping them out of their trance.

They all quickly help take in the luggage and were once again swept into a trance when they stepped inside.

The term,"The inside looks bigger than the outside" really applied here! There was a big living room (fireplace AND flat-screen), 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a nice kitchen and a basement.

"Alright, girls room, upstairs to the right...Boys room, upstairs to the left...Parents room, upstairs down the further hall and make a left"Mike calls from the kitchen.

The girls hurry to their room and set their stuff down on the floor.

Lexi unzips her carry-on & takes out her one-piece bathing suit and shorts.

"Where are you going?"Ziva asks.

"Zi, there's a pool out there...we need to get to it before the boys do"Lexi whispers.

"Good idea...lets get ready first"

The three girls quietly get ready and slather on some sunscreen (Abby took a generous amount) and then tiptoe into the hallway; Lexi looks right, left then right again, puts her finger to her lips and points to the stairs.

"On three...1...2...3!"she whispers; They stealthily slide down the banister and slip into the kitchen.

"Going somewhere girls?"

They turn to see Tony standing by the wall...already dressed in a T-shirt and swimming trunks.

"See McGee?I knew they'd try to make a break for the swimming pool"Tony says to McGee who emerges from behind the wall in the same attire.

"I'm just gonna sit down instead"Lexi grumbles; she walks outside, opens the gate and sits in one of the beach chairs.

"What fun is that?"McGee says going through the pool gate.

"Have you SEEN my hair?"

"Uhh we've had this conversation at the airport"McGee says.

"If I swim, it will be a-"

"Total disaster yeah we get it"Tony interrupts.

"You know what?You need to have some fun"McGee says and with that, he grabs Lexi, and tosses her into the pool.

Lexi could swim like a dolphin, so she was automatically swimming back to the surface.

She emerged with an enraged look on her face; Her finally tamed waves were starting to curl and frizz.

"McGEE!"she shrieks.

"Uh oh McDeadMan, you'd better run"Tony comments; McGee runs towards the beach and Lexi chases after him.

Ziva and Abby look on from their beach chairs and laugh.

"What are you laughing at Zee-Vah?"Tony grabs Ziva and tosses her into the pool as well; Her straightened hair was starting to curl like Lexi's.

"TONY!You will pay for that!"Ziva says swimming to the edge; Tony had a head-start and ran towards the beach.

They see Lexi still in hot pursuit of McGee who mocked her by running slowly and sillily (basically leaping)and changing direction to confuse her; She dives for his leg and effectively trips him, making him fall face-first into the sand.

Ziva chases Tony along the waterline and takes a wad of wet sand, balls it up and launches it, hitting him in the back of the head, causing him to lose his footing. She bends down and pinches the back of his neck, causing Tony to squeak."Do you know how LONG it takes for my hair to straighten Tony?"

"Shouldn't be too long-ahh!"Tony squeaks.

Ziva looks over to Lexi who was currently being chased by McGee who was covered in sand; He grabs her and picks her up.

"McGee!Lemme go!Abby!Abbyyy heeeelpppp!"Lexi shrieks; Abby runs to the scene and stands by in amusement.

"Abby!Don't just stand there!Help!"

McGee puts her down and pins her to the sand.

"Say uncle!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Alright alright..."Lexi says."Water, 6 o'clock"

McGee looked momentarily confused...until a pitcher of ice cold water was dumped over his head:By Abby.

McGee was distracted for a moment which gave Lexi a chance to tackle McGee on his back..Soon, they started a free-for-all in the beach with all of them chasing, tackling and laughing.

All five of them went on like this until they tired themselves out and just laid there in the sand; Jen and Gibbs watch from the balcony in amusement sipping coffee.

"Those are our kids"Jen comments.

"Yep.."Gibbs answers.

"They are getting along..for once"

"Uh huh"

"That's bad"

"Why is that?"

"When they don't get along, it causes a brawl between then...but when they DO, they get into silly shenanigans"Jen explains.

"So...they shouldn't get along?"Gibbs asks confusedly.

Jen sighs."You'll see Jethro"she says.

~*~NCIS~*~

1527 PM...

Soon, the five get ready to go inside; Ziva and Lexi's hair were curly mops and Abby's was a stringy mess..That, and they were all covered in sand.

As they try to step inside the kitchen, they hear a yell from Jen who stood by the kitchen counter shaking her head.

"Don't step in here with all of that sand!"she scolds.

"But Mom, there's no shower outside"Tony says sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass Anthony, you'll find a way...Out now!"Jen waves them off.

They walk outside in irritation.

"Great!Kicked out of the house...how do we hose off?Theres no point in going back to the beach and getting sandy the pool isn't an option"Lexi says.

"Hey kids!"

They look up at the balcony where they see Gibbs and Mike.

"Wanna rinse off?Here!"

With that, they dump a big bucket of water right on top of them!They stand sopping wet in surprise.

"Thank you!Can we come inside now Mom?"Abby calls.

~*~NCIS~*~

1612 PM...

Soon, the kids were all clean and free of sand whatsoever and Lexi & Ziva's hair was tamed once again; They sit in a circle in the living room.

"Sooo...what do we do now?"Lexi asks.

They all shrug.

"C'mon guys!How about...Truth or Dare?"Lexi suggests; they all nod and agree.

"Keep it PG!"Jen calls from who knows where.

"Jeez...she really is like a mom"Tony whispers.

"PG-13 it is!"Lexi calls back teasingly.

"Watch it Alexia!"Jen calls back.

Lexi rolls her eyes."Let's start...no physical or verbal nasty stuff but it can be funny and maybe a bit embarrassing but it isn't real; And what happens in this living room STAYS in the living room."she says looking at everyone.

They nod."McGee, start it off"

"Okay...Lexi"he picks.

"Of course...start with me"Lexi says rolling her eyes.

"Truth or-"McGee asks.

"Dare"Lexi says casually looking at her fingernails.

"You're pretty confident"McGee comments.

"Mhm..now what's the dare?"Lexi says.

" PG right?"McGee asks; At their nod, he gets up, looks in the cabinet and takes out a jar of dill pickles and a pours the pickle juice in the glass and slides it over to Lexi.

"Bottoms up sis"McGee says slyly.

Lexi looks at the jar, at McGee and back to the jar; Her expression was blank as she picks up the glass, hesitates and gulps the pickle juice down; This elicited a squeal from Abby, a gag from Ziva and a snort from Tony.

When she was finished, she smacked the glass down and wiped her mouth.

"That all you got?"she asks.

" The game has just gotten started"he declares.

Next turn!

"Lexi, pick someone"

"Okay...I choose...Tony"Lexi says.

"Yes!I choose... Truth..start out slow unlike SOME people"he says.

"Okay..Would you ever lick a doorknob?"Lexi asks.

"Lick a-Lexi come on that is so lame!"Tony says in amusement.

"Well, Mom says keep it PG so I can't help it."Lexi says shrugging."Besides, on some planets, licking doorknobs is illegal"

"Who told you that?Spongebob?"McGee asks.

"Yes"Lexi says simply.

"Tony answer the question!I can feel the adrenaline already!"Abby urges.

"Uhh...um I guess I would yeah"Tony says awkwardly.

"Alright pick someone Tony"Abby

"Alllrigghht!I piiick...Ziva!"Tony says excitedly."Truth or Dare?"

"I pick truth"Ziva says.

" Is it true that I am too handsome for words?"Tony asks flashing a grin.

"Not likely since I am still talking."Ziva answers playfully."Now, I choose Abby! Truth or Dare?"Ziva asks.

"Dare!"Abby was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Abs are you sure-"McGee asks.

"Relax McGee"Abby says."Bring it on Ziva!"

"I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your left"Ziva says.

Abby looks to her left at Lexi who covers her face and sighs, grabs Lexi's arm and hauls her to the bathroom.

"Really Zi?Come on, you know I'm handsome admit it!"Tony says.

"I was joking ...fine you are handsome...happy ?"Ziva says.

"Very"Tony says grinning.

~*~NCIS~*~

Abby and Lexi emerge from the bathroom; Lexi was wearing Abby's black jean shorts and red skull tee and dog collar..The shorts were a bit baggy but she nonetheless looked fine.

Abby was dressed in Lexi's white shorts and purple button down shirt that surprisingly fit her perfectly.

"Really Ziva?I look horrible!"Abby whined.

"So all this time I've looked horrible Abs?"Lexi asks.

"No!I mean on ME..you look pretty in this"Abby says quickly.

"Abs you look fine"McGee says.

"I suppose I'd be screwed if she said my right.I would've had to switch clothes with TONY"Abby says with a shudder.

"Alright Abby pick someone"Ziva says.

"Timmy truth or dare?"Abby says.

"Truth"McGee says.

"Okay...this is a sort of would you rather question but it still counts...would you rather dive into a giant pool of chocolate pudding NAKED on live television OR...Streak inside of the mall?"Abby says.

"Dare"McGee says automatically.

"I dare you to answer that question"Abby says slyly.

"I choose...the mall"McGee says nervously.

"I would have at LEAST chosen the pudding"Lexi says casually."What?"she asks at the weird looks they gave her.

"Answering that question took a lot of guts McGee"Tony says.

"Ziva truth or dare?"McGee asks.

"Dare"Ziva says.

"I dare you to..."

**TBC...**

**I know I know!Please don't hate me for leaving it there!What do you think McGee will dare Ziva to do?Comments and PMs for ideas very much appreciated!**

**-Ally :3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Previously..._

_"Ziva truth or dare?"McGee asks._

_"Dare"Ziva says._

_"I dare you to..."_

~*~NCIS~*~

The team gasps. Ziva looks confused and the others couldn't believe that _MCGEE_ had dared her to do such a thing.

"Tim..."Lexi says in disbelief.

"McGee!"Abby says in horror.

Tony just raised his eyebrows.

"McGee...you are daring me to put confetti on top of Gibbs and Ima's ceiling fan?What am I supposed to achieve?"she asks.

"Um...well, it's a really funny dare Zi, when they turn on their fan, the confetti is supposed to go everywhere"Lexi says.

"Oh!Now I get it!I will do it"Ziva says happily.

"Okay...but there is no confetti..we could use hole punch circles instead?"Tony asks.

Ziva runs to the office and gets the hole puncher and empties the paper into a cup.

"Wish me luck"Ziva says, and with that, she quietly goes upstairs.

" Wish hers and _YOUR_ butt luck"Abby says to McGee.

~*~NCIS~*~

1642 PM...

Ziva goes through the hall and peeks into Gibbs and Jenny's room...they weren't there...She slips in and checks the bathroom and the balcony.

'No sign.I must do this quickly"Ziva stands on the bed and puts some paper on each fan blade. When she was finished, she takes the cup, smooths out the sheet erasing evidence and leaves.

She slides down the stair banister and sits down casually beside McGee.

"Y-you actually did it."McGee says.

"And why did you all think I would not?"Ziva asks.

"Because you got spanked by Mom earlier...Now, I know that one time I've been spanked like, twice in one day for doing something stupid, but that was kinda risky"Lexi points out.

"I actually agree with Lexi there Zi"Tony says."But, Truth or Dare is getting kinda boring..how about a classic prank war?"

"I dunno Tony..."Abby says.

"We probably should not"Ziva says.

"I don't think we should..."McGee says.

"I'm not sure.."Lexi

After a bit more convincing, they all agreed to a free-for-all prank war.

"Let the games begin"Tony declares.

At that moment, Gibbs and Jenny walk into the kitchen.

"Lexi?Abby?"Jen asks.

"Yeah Mom?"Lexi asks.

"Yes Mom?"Abby asks.

"Oh nothing..I had just noticed your outfits"Jen answers casually.

"Oh crap!Lexi lets go change"Abby says quickly; No one else needed to see her like that! She grabs Lexi and runs to the bathroom.

"I'm not even going to ask"Jen says.

"Ima, where were you?"Ziva asks.

"We went walking through the town and were at the beach for a while"Jen answers.

They see the brief mischievous smile that Tony sent to McGee.

"Something funny DiNozzo?"Gibbs asks.

"No Dad"Tony says.

Jen and Gibbs exchange a glance and go back upstairs.

A few minutes later, Abby and Lexi emerge wearing their original outfits.

"They went upstairs!?"Abby hisses.

"Yes they did"Ziva whispers."Why are we whispering?"

"Because Ziva, they have eyes and ears everywhere"Lexi whispers.

"Did they find out about the confetti?"Abby asks.

At that moment, they hear a yell that sent a chill down their spines.

"ANTHONY, TIMOTHY, ABIGAIL, ZIVA AND ALEXIA!"Jen yells.

Tony winces."They did now"he says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen and Gibbs go upstairs to their room. All that Jen wanted was to take a warm shower and spend the evening with her lover.

They enter the room and shut the door. They passionately kiss for a moment until Jen breaks away.

"It's a little hot in here Jethro"she turns on the ceiling fan on high when hundreds of hole punch circles fly off...

Gibbs and Jenny walk downstairs-well Jen maybe stomped-into the living room. Tony and McGee look shocked, Ziva looks away, Abby covers her face and Lexi giggles. Gibbs and Jenny were covered in confetti!

"Explain"Gibbs barks.

There was no answer...

"Hello?I'm not talking to a wall here, EXPLAIN"Gibbs snaps.

"Um well-"

"I-"

"We-"

"Uh-"

"Ya see-"

Were the only replies; Jen cuts them off with a swift hand movement.

"Who is the culprit?"Jen asks.

There was more silence.

"Step forward or you ALL will be punished"she says in her 'Director' voice.

Ziva and McGee hesitantly stand up.

"McGee?"Gibbs asks in an 'are you kidding me' voice. McGee nods and looks down.

"Ziva...please tell me that you didn't pull the prank"Jen says annoyed.

"Then I would be in more trouble for lying"Ziva answers sarcastically looking down at her flip flops.

Jen narrows her eyes."Drop the attitude young lady! Did I not tan your backside before we left!?"she snaps.

Ziva shrugs."Just go clean it up, both of you"she orders; They hastily obey, Gibbs head slaps McGee on his way out.

"Ow!"

Jen places a sharp smack onto Ziva's backside

"Ouch!"she yelps going up the stairs faster with McGee on her heels.

"Something funny young lady?"Jen asks Lexi in a chilling voice; She saw the teenager trying not to laugh.

"Uh, no ma'am..nothing funny"Lexi says looking away hiding her smirk.

"Now, NO MORE PRANKS"Gibbs says.

"Yes Dad"

"Yes Dad"

"Yes Gibbs"

He nods and goes back upstairs to the two pranksters and Jen starts to follow.

Lexi still found the situation funny; She accidentally lets out a snicker, causing Jen to turn around abruptly.

"Alexia if you can't control yourself I can show my displeasure to you also"Jen snaps.

Lexi blanches and stops smiling."N-no Mom I'm done I promise"she says quickly.

~*~NCIS~*~

"I want every piece of paper out of here"Gibbs snaps.

McGee and Ziva start picking up and vacuuming the papers; It was very difficult since they were very small and they got EVERYWHERE.

"What were you two thinking?"Jen asks annoyed.

"We uh weren't"McGee stutters quietly.

"Like I told the others, no more pranks!Got that?"Gibbs yells.

"Yes Dad"they both replied.

"Now, if we find out you're launching a prank war, we won't let you off so easy"Jen says seriously.

Ziva and McGee make sure that all of the paper is cleaned up and walk out.

They walk downstairs and sit down in defeat.

" Did they let you have it?"Abby asks sympathetically.

"No..which I'm thankful for...but they weren't happy..."McGee says.

"Especially Ima"Ziva comments.

"Heh..I know why she's so mad... you probably interrupted something"Tony says wiggling his eyebrows.

"EW!"Lexi squeals in horror.

"That's disgusting Tony!"Abby shrieks.

"And she said that we should stop the prank war"McGee says.

"Yeah right!"Tony says."It still continues"he declares.

"Starting NOW"Lexi says.

"I do not think that I would like another spanking...that last one earlier was a nightmare"Ziva says nervously.

"Oh yeah...if you don't mind me asking...what happened?"Lexi asks.

Ziva sees the expectant looks she got and sighs.

"Okay...after Abby left, she told me to come to her...and I said no"Ziva says.

They gasp."No way!"Abby says.

"Your kidding"Lexi says.

"Nope...then she said that it would be worse if I did not come to her at the count of 3...I stayed put...next thing I know she grabs me and I am over her knee"Ziva says blushing.

"Oh God Zi..."Tony winces.

"Then she took out a HAIRBRUSH and proceeded to heat up my backside"Ziva finished wincing at the memory.

"Gosh Ziva..."McGee says aghast.

"Whoa.."Abby comments.

"Hm..and I seem to recall a conversation ending with me saying, 'Unless the Director spanks you herself' and you said...what was it? 'That is definitely NOT ever going to happen'" Tony says as-a-matter-of-factly.

Ziva scowls."Shut up Tony...at the time I did not think that I would get into a situation that would call for her to punish me ...I was panicking...now I know that fighting Ima is NOT smart"Ziva says with a shudder.

"Yep...fighting makes it worse"Lexi says and the team looks at her.

"Yes I know with Gibbs, Mom and McGee"Lexi says.

They look at McGee."Yeah..the first time, she tried running away"

"With Mom, another time when I disobeyed her, I basically did what Ziva did...she told me to come to her and I yelled out NO...My butt regretted that for the rest of the weekend"Lexi says wincing.

They shake their head at her and chuckle.

"Hey Zi, remember the slap fight?"Abby asks.

Ziva laughs."Ohhh yes!Gibbs was not amused"she says.

" Then after, we made up and became like sisters"Abby says smiling.

"Yes we did"Ziva says grinning.

"That is nothing compared to the schemes McGoo and I've gotten into!"Tony says.

"You mean the schemes that _you_ got into but dragged me in?"McGee says rolling his eyes.

"Sounds better when I say it. This one time, I tried pranking this really annoying Probie, and I needed McGee's help. He agreed after a while and then it backfired"Tony says blanching.

"How?"Lexi asks.

"Well, the prank was to soak the guy...um...instead of soaking the agent, we soaked Gibbs"Tony says eliciting a gasp from everyone.

"We all know the ending to this"Abby says.

"All too well"Lexi says chuckling.

They were silent for a while.

"Tony?About the prank war?"Lexi asks.

"Yeah Lexi?"

"I am sooo going to kick your butt!"Lexi says grinning.

"Oh yeah?For your cockiness, you're the first to fall victim!Beware"Tony retorts.

Lexi looks at Ziva."Zi, I wouldn't think less of you if you just say you don't want to participate"Lexi says in understanding.

"It is fine trust me.I am not afraid of a little punishment"Ziva comments.

"You can back out if you want to McGee "Abby says.

"Nah, I'm fine."McGee says.

"Okay then, let the games begin!"Tony says happily.

~*~NCIS~*~

1936 PM...

Tony struck Lexi first.

Lexi was lying on the living room floor watching Pretty Little Liars.

"Hey Tony?Be a good big brother and bring me a Sprite please?"Lexi asks sweetly.

Tony was about to refuse but saw his chance.

"Sure my sweet baby sis"Tony answers with a sly smile.

He goes into the kitchen and takes one of the 1 Liter bottles of Sprite and a pack of Mentos. He takes a piece of string, ties it around the mint and places it over the opening. Closing the bottle, he cuts the string and walks back to Lexi.

"Here ya go Lexi"Tony says with an innocent smile.

"Thanks!"she says accepting the drink. Tony runs from the living room with a chuckle and runs into Jenny.

"H-hey Mom I was just going to my room"Tony says quickly.

At that moment, they hear a 'whoosh' sound.

"Agh!"Lexi runs out covered from head to toe in soda.

"Lexi what happened!?"Jen asks in concern.

"Oh, I guess the soda I got was shaken up or something. It's cool, it happens"Lexi says narrowing her eyes at Tony who could barely contain his laughter.

She stomps past them in anger upstairs. Tony chuckles until he sees the look on Jen's face.

"What?"he asks.

"Nothing..I just hope that you all heed my warning about the pranks"Jen says simply.

Tony didn't exactly know how to respond to that so he slowly turned and ran upstairs.

Jen chuckles and shakes her head.'These kids are going to see that I'm serious' she thinks to herself.

~*~NCIS~*~

2120 PM...

The team sits at the dining table eating homemade burritos...Lexi was obviously still pissed off about Tony's prank. She narrows her eyes at Tony who was smirking. Gibbs sees this.

"So Sunshine, what's bothering you?"Gibbs asks Lexi.

" Nothing...why would something be bothering me?"Lexi asks.

"Well you're having a great time snake-eyeing DiNozzo"Gibbs comments.

"Oh!Well that's normal..his face is kind of annoying"Lexi says smirking.

Tony frowns and McGee and Ziva snicker.

"I'm gonna get everyone a drink"Tony says suddenly.

"No no no it's fine Tony.I'll get it"Lexi says smiling slyly.

"Both of you sit.I will get the drinks"Jen says firmly and they both obey."Jethro can help me"

Gibbs gets up and follows Jen into the kitchen."What is it Jen?"

"Those kids are up to something.I don't know what yet but I can feel it"Jen says.

"What, in your gut?"Gibbs asks with a smirk.

"I was going to say in my 'motherly instinct' but that works too"Jen answers.

Gibbs chuckles."Alright lets just get their drinks"

They get cans of soda and pass them to everyone. Jen sees Lexi exchange a smirk with Ziva and Abby. She also sees McGee and Tony exchange looks ...something was up.

~*~NCIS~*~

2312 PM...

Lexi, Abby and Ziva sneak into the boys room quietly. Tony & McGee were thankfully fast asleep so they made this quick. Once their masterpiece was finished, they snuck out.

"This is for the soda prank...he's gonna pay"Lexi whispers to Ziva.

Though Lexi was feeling triumphant, she thinks about the consequences that are going to follow once her Mom and Gibbs finds out about the prank war.

Was it worth it?Maybe...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N-I'd just like to announce that Talia Castellano, the 13 year old girl who has been lighting up the Internet with her confidence during her fight with cancer, has lost her fight and earned her wings. She was and still is my idol and she's taught me that no matter what is going on, keep your head high and just keep swimming.I am so devastated like, the feels are killing me...RIP Talia, say hi to my daddy for me.**

**Talia Joy Castellano:081899-071613**

~*~NCIS~*~

The next morning, McGee wakes up. He glances over at Tony and stifles a laugh. Those girls were really in for it. He checks the mirror and smiles...they didn't prank him...yet.

He goes downstairs where the girls were already eating breakfast.

"Well done girls" McGee says in amusement.

"We do not know what you are talking about"Ziva says innocently.

"Oh c'mon, I saw that prank that you did on Tony.I'm surprised you didn't prank me also"McGee scoffs.

"No, we decided to have mercy on you for now"Lexi says simply.

"Gee...thanks?"McGee says.

"You're welcome...Tony Mento'd my Sprite."Lexi says.

"So that's why I saw you stomping upstairs soaked...and I may have heard some words that wouldn't be approved by Mom"McGee says smirking.

"Not the point...he has to pay"Lexi says firmly.

"Whatever..where's Mike, Mom and Dad?"McGee asks.

"Oh!Mike is at his daughter-in-law Leyla's house Mom and Dad went into town"Abby answers.

"Oh well then, they won't be back for a while"McGee says.

" Did Tony see the prank yet?" Abby asks.

"No...he was asleep.."McGee answers carefully.

"Oh well he'll see it in 3..2...1"Lexi says looking at her watch.

At that moment they hear a loud, shrill scream of horror from upstairs.

"Now"Lexi says beaming.

Tony runs downstairs in outrage...the result of their latest prank?The girls had covered Tony's face in glittery makeup!Purple, pink and blue eyeshadow, and mascara, complete with lipstick and glittery blush.

"Very funny Lexi"Tony growls.

"Hey, I would have thought that after years of stakeouts and working with Gibbs, you'd be a light sleeper"Lexi giggles.

"Not cool..you were in on it too McGee?"Tony asks.

"No I wasn't. Honestly , where would I get the makeup?"McGee asks.

"Oh I dunno!You probably were keeping secrets!"Tony retorts."So you two were in on it?"he asks Ziva and Abby.

Ziva and Abby burst into giggles.

" You'll all pay"Tony says motioning to all of the girls."especially...YOU"he says pointing to Lexi.

Tony turns to walk away when Jen and Gibbs turn up at the door. Jen smirks.

"Whoa Tony, purple is NOT your shade"she says amusedly.

"DiNozzo...lay off the blush"Gibbs comments walking away.

Abby, Ziva, Lexi and McGee lost it at that and they all burst into fits of laughter. Soon they had tears running down their faces. When the laughter finally stopped, they eye Jen who stands with her arms crossed.

"Good morning Mom"they chorused innocently.

"Good morning. What was that about?"Jen asks.

"What was what about?"Lexi asks faking confusion.

"Tony and his princess makeup?"Jen asks.

Lexi still had to be the smart ass."Oh I dunno Mom..he probably isn't good at doing his makeup himself"she replies.

Jen steps in front of Lexi and bends down close to her ear.

"Keep it up. You all are asking for it.I'm serious"she whispers. Lexi eyes widen slightly.

The others didn't hear what was whispered.

Soon, Tony walks down to the kitchen with all of the makeup gone.

"Morning Mom, Dad"he says.

"Good morning Tony"Jen sees him glare at the girls and makes a mental note for later.

~*~NCIS~*~

Tony gets ready for his latest prank. After making sure that Jen and Gibbs were too busy doing God knows what on the beach, he sprang (sprung?) into action.

He tapes Saran Wrap onto the doorframe of the girl's room.

He didn't have to wait long since the girls came rushing up the stairs. The funny part was that they all hit into the Saran Wrap at the same time and bounced back.

"Agh!"

"Oww!"

"Hey!"

They exclaim as they hit the hallway floor. Tony pops out from behind them and laughs.

"Ha!Gotcha!"he exclaims.

"Okay Tony you've finally pranked us, well done"Abby says rolling her eyes.

"We should do McGee next"Ziva suggests.

They settle for a water balloon over the door prank. They go into the boys room and close the door. Ziva creatively set the balloon over the door so when it opens, the balloon fell on the victim.

They wait and wait until they hear McGee outside of the hall.

"Guys?"McGee calls.

"We're in here Timmy!"Abby answers.

The doorknob twists and McGee opens the door.

"Guys I've been-gahh!"McGee says when the water balloon fell, soaking him in ice cold water!

"Pranked ya!"They all yell out.

"A-alright j-just g-g-get m-me a t-towel"he shivers. They get him a towel and he dries off his hair.

"That was fun"Lexi says happily.

"Yeah...I've been meaning to ask, what was it that Mom whispered to you earlier?"McGee asks.

Lexi blushes when she remembers.

"Umm...well, she-"Lexi starts nervously.

"What?"Abby asks.

"She said keep it up, we are asking for it"Lexi says.

"Asking for what?"Ziva asks confusedly.

"I dunno! IT I guess...whatever IT is, it can't be pleasant"Lexi says.

"I might have an idea"Tony says."Yesterday when I soda'd Lexi, she said 'I hope you all heed my warning about the pranks'...I didn't exactly know how to respond to that"

"I can only imagine what will happen to us when we get caught"Ziva says.

"The same thing that happened to me when I kept pranking at NCIS"Lexi says casually.

"We should just not get caught"Abby says shrugging.

"That could work"Tony says.

They all sealed their fate by agreeing again to continue the prank war.

~*~NCIS~*~

So the prank war continued!For another hour, the kids played small harmless pranks on each other...until...

Lexi runs downstairs into the kitchen and determinedly ties a rubber band around the button on the spray nozzle. So whoever turns on the sink, gets sprayed!

Ziva and Abby dare McGee & Tony to switch out Gibbs' coffee with black tea. McGee hesitates but soon agrees. A death wish honestly..but hey, it's a prank war..They sit in the living room couch and wait for their plan to take effect.

As if on cue, Jen and Gibbs walk through the front door.

"Wait, what did you do?"Tony asks Lexi.

"I set the nozzle to spray whoever turns on the sink"Lexi whispers proudly.

"No!I thought we said we weren't doing that!?"Abby hisses.

"Oops..."Lexi says.

"Kids I'm about to make dinner, we're having pasta"Jen says.

"Okay, that sounds great!"Abby says trying to be cheerful.

Gibbs pours out a cup of 'coffee' and sits down at the table. He takes a sip and freezes, his facial expression as if he were about to throw up. He spits it back into the cup and stands up.

"Who did it?"he asks deadly calm.

The kids wished they were sucked into the floor at that moment.

The boys raised their hands hesitantly.

"Have you boneheads lost your minds!?"Gibbs yells."Rule 23!Recite it Abigail!"

"Rule 23 is 'Never mess with a Marine's coffee'"Abby whimpers.

"You forgot a part. Ziva what was the last part?"he asks.

"If you want to live"Ziva says quietly.

"I thought I said no more pranks!I've given you all enough warnings this is the last straw"Jen says. To Lexi's dismay, she walks over to the sink and turns the knob.

"No!"Lexi exclaims.

The nozzle activates, soaking Jen with cold water!If it had been another time, Lexi would have squealed with joy. Instead, she squealed in horror. Jen turns the sink off and takes a deep breath. She faces her shocked children and shoots them a deadly stare.

"Upstairs."she says deathly calm. The kids hesitate since she had a wooden spoon in her hand and they would have to walk PAST her to get there.

"NOW!"she yells furiously. The kids try to scramble by her without getting swatted with the dreaded spoon but to no avail:

SWAT!

"Oww Mom!"Tony cries.

SWAT!

"Owww!"Abby screeches.

SWAT!

"Ow!"Tim yelps.

SWAT!

"Oww, Ima!"Ziva exclaims.

SWAT!

"Ouuch!Mom that hurt!"Lexi whines.

"Believe me there is more where that came from missy!March!"Jen says sternly. Lexi runs up the stairs quickly.

Jen sighs and looks down at her soaked appearance. She walks back into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?"Gibbs asks.

"The same as you.I'll punish the girls and you punish the boys"Jen decides.

"You sure?"Gibbs knew that it would be difficult for her to punish the three most stubborn girls on the planet.

" Positive. Let 's get this over with"Jen says goes upstairs and changes her shirt and jeans then goes to the kid's room.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi runs up the stairs quickly and storms into the boy's room where everyone else was. She flops on the bed and promptly starts to cry softly.

"Hey, Lex?Whats wrong?"McGee asks softly.

Lexi lifts her head slowly."It's a-all m-my faullllt!"she says pitifully.

"No it's not Lexi"Tony says.

"Yeah, we are all to blame here. We should have listened and stopped pranking to begin with"Abby says seriously.

"I messed up the whole thing!I shouldn't have rigged the nozzle. Now we are ALL in trouble!"Lexi says woefully.

"That was a little mistake"Ziva says softly.

"Yeah, we aren't mad. We were bound to get caught eventually"McGee says.

" Thanks you guys"Lexi says smiling slightly."In my defense, I could have established better timing"

The team chuckles and comforts Lexi for a moment before they hear:

"Kids!Front and center"

Lexi whimpers and looks up at Tony."Time to face the melody kid"he says comfortingly.

They all emerge from the room to face Gibbs and Jenny.

" I just want to know what was going through your heads"Gibbs demands.

"Uh..we weren't thinking Dad"McGee says quietly.

"That was the same thing that you said yesterday Timothy Robert"Jen says sternly.

McGee and the others wince at the use of his full name. They were in BIG trouble.

"I've warned you all repeatedly to stop the pranks but you didn't take me seriously"Jen continues.

"And since you all like doing things together, you will stay out here together"Gibbs says.

Lexi whimpers and covers her face.

"Anthony, with me"Gibbs orders. Tony sends a glance in the others' direction and quickly follows to the parents room.

After a while, there was the sound of a belt and Tony yelling out coming from the room.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"Ow!Dad!Okay I'm sorry!"

Lexi hugs McGee around the waist and buries her face in his shirt. Abby covered her ears and Ziva looked down at her feet.

The cries finally stopped and Tony emerges from the room with faint tear stains on his face. Jen gathers Tony in a warm hug which he returns. Then he shoots McGee a supporting smile and stands next to Lexi.

Timothy!Get in here!"Gibbs yells from the room. McGee squeezed Lexi's shoulder and walked into the room.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"Argh!Owww!I-I'm sorry!"

Lexi puts her head in Tony's shirt and he rubs her back. Soon, the sounds of a spanking stop and McGee walks out wiping his eyes. He receives a warm hug from Jen and helps to comfort Lexi.

Gibbs walks out of the room and nods at Jen before walking downstairs.

"Let's go Abigail"Jen says. Abby quickly follows Jen into the room and shuts the door.

"Abby-"

" I know what I did wrong and I'm sorry.I dared Tim and Tony to do the coffee thing and kept pranking after you said not to"Abby blurts out.

"Alright then. Pants down,"Jen says.

Abby obeys and lies over her lap. Jen picks up the hairbrush and begins raining down hard smacks onto her oldest 'daughter's backside.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Abby begins to squirm and cry immediately.

"Mom!Please I'm sorryyyy!Oww!"Abby cries.

Jen turns a deaf ear to her pleas and continues.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

McGee winces at the sound. He sees Ziva with her head low with her hair covering her face and Tony rubbing a woeful Lexi's back.

Jen finally stops.A sniffling Abby gets up and pulls up her welcomes a tight hug from Jen.

"You're forgiven honey. Call Ziva in here"Jen says nods and walks out.

"Ziva"she says. Lexi starts up a bout of whimpering and muffled words.

Lexi's words were muffled in Tony's shirt but Tony could tell she was terrified at being next.

Ziva walks into the room and shuts the door. She refuses to meet Jen's gaze.

"Ziva, look at me.I'm not going to yell"Jen says with a sigh.

Ziva slowly looks up.

"Now, I've told you repeatedly to stop the pranks."Jen starts softly.

Ziva nods. Jen continues."But you all continued. Correct?"

Ziva nods again."I'd prefer a verbal answer Zi"

"Yes ma'am"Ziva answers quietly.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Lower your jeans"Jen says.

"B-but Ima-"

"What happened last time you decided to disobey me?"

Ziva blanches at the memory and quickly lowers her jeans to her knees. She goes to Jen's right side and is promptly bent over her knee.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Ziva squirms and makes little grunting sounds every once in a while.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Soon, the heat was too much to bear so Ziva started to cry softly. Jen heard and stopped.

She lifts her middle 'daughter' into a hug.

"It w-will not h-happen again"Ziva sobs.

Jen lifts Ziva's chin up to look at her.

"Thats a big promise to make hun"Jen says with a smirk.

Ziva smiles and pulls up her pants. Then she takes a moment to compose herself.

"Now for the hard part for us and you"Ziva says.

Jen nods."I know"

Ziva nods and opens the door."Lexi?Your turn"she says softly.

Lexi turns around slowly and walks into the room before shutting the door.

Before Jen could get a word in, Lexi started blurting out apologies and promises at a speed that Abby would be proud of.

"MomImsosorryIwasntthinkingpleaseIwont-"

"Lexi!Hey, okay I understand"Jen says.

Lexi nods."I'm sorry Mom..but uh..I rigged the it wasn't meant for you!Promise!"

Jen looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath."Okay.I'm glad you decided to come clean"she says.

Lexi nods again, relieved that she wouldn't be in trouble for the nozzle prank.

"Alright, time to get this over with. Get those shorts down"Jen says.

Lexi's eyes once again fill with tears as she lowers her shorts to her knees.

Jen crooks her finger to her."Let's go"

Lexi immediately starts sobbing.

"Please please please I'm sorry!"Lexi begs.

Abby, McGee, Ziva and Tony hear Lexi start to beg.

"Oh my gosh..."Abby says quietly.

"Poor kid"Tony says.

"Lex..."McGee trails off.

"Oh Lexi"Ziva comments.

"Alexia, now."Jen says.

Lexi walks to her right side and is bent over her lap.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Lexi starts to make little pained yelping sounds. As usual, Jen didn't lecture.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Jen continues until Lexi lets out a heartbreaking sob that made her siblings eyes fill with tears.

"Mommy I'm sorry!"Lexi cries out breaking down in sobs.

Jen was shocked at the use of 'Mommy'.She never called her that and now that she did, it affected her.

Jen stops, tossed the brush aside and scoops her youngest into her arms. Lexi clings to Jen and buries her face in her shoulder sobbing in anguish.

"I've got you honey, let it out"Jen soothes.

Lexi's sobs turn into whimpers and then hiccups. Lexi pulls up her shorts and wipes the tears from her face.

"It won't happen again Mom I promise"Lexi says seriously.

Jen gently pinches Lexi's nose."Nonsense sweetie. Don't make promises you can't keep"

Lexi chuckles."I love you Mom"

"Love you too Lexibear.I'm glad it's over.I hope we don't have to go through this again"Jen says.

"Me too"Lexi answers. As soon as she opens the door, she was bombarded with hugs from the team. Jen goes back downstairs.

"Guys...can't...b-breathe"she chocked out.

They all step back uttering quick 'sorry's.

"Guys?Can we agree on one thing?"Tony says after an awkward silence.

"What?"the others say.

"Let's NEVER do this again"Tony says seriously.

The others nod.

"Agreed"

"Totally"

"Never"

"No way"

"Good...bring it in"Tony says and they all bring themselves in for a warm group hug.

"That was the hardest thing to hear"Ziva comments.

The others nod.

"Wasn't so easy to feel either Zi"Abby says and they chuckle.

"Why don't we all just go into the room and chill out for a while"Tony decides. Everyone agrees and they go into the boys' room and lie around (on their stomachs of course) talking and laughing normally.

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen goes downstairs to the kitchen where Gibbs was stirring the pasta. Jen stands at the counter with a deep breath.

"You okay?"Gibbs asks standing next to her.

" That was the hardest thing that I'd ever had to do"Jen says.

"I'm sure. Thats not all is it?"Gibbs asks.

Jen has to chuckle at Gibbs' ability to read her mind."No...when I was punishing Lexi, do you know what she called me?"

"No, what?"Gibbs asks curiously.

"She called me 'Mommy'"Jen says quietly.

"She did?"Gibbs asks. That totally caught him off guard. Since all of them called Jen 'Mom' now, that meant that Lexi really looked at Jen as her real mother.

"That's good. She really looks at you as her mother"Gibbs says putting his arms around her lovingly.

"Yes, she does...hearing her cry though, it hurt. Shes my baby"Jen says.

Lexi and Jen had a strong bond that started since Lexi first came. Lexi 's biological mother never actually paid much attention to her and wasn't the best person to talk to. Her father was a kind hearted man that loved her. Both were killed in a car crash when Lexi was 11 and when she came, Jen was the first woman she actually trusted.

"Where are they?"Gibbs asks.

"Upstairs in their room"Jen answers.

"Oh good"Gibbs says and with that, he plants a kiss on Jen's lips.

"Shouldn't we call them down for dinner?"Jen asks returning the kiss.

"No need. When Dinozzo smells food, he's here in a few seconds. They should be here in 3...2...1..."Gibbs says.

"Foods ready!"Tony yells. They hear stomping of feet and excited voices. The team stops in their tracks when they see Jen and Gibbs there.

They all blush when they see Gibbs and Jen standing with their arms around each other.

"Problem?"Gibbs asks raising an eyebrow.

They all start stuttering awkwardly.

"Uh.."

"No..um"

"Nope..uh..no problem"

"Of course not..."

"None..."

Jen and Gibbs smirk at this and put plates of steaming pasta on the table.

"Sit"Jen says.

The kids look at her as if she were crazy.

"It wasn't a request"Jen says.

Everyone except Lexi sits down with a wince.

"Lexi?Is there an issue?"Jen asks.

"N-no, its just that I'm sore"Lexi says quietly.

"So is everyone else. Now sit"Jen repeats.

Lexi stubbornly stands in the same place. Gibbs watches to see how this one would play out.

"Lexi, do you want Round 2?Because that would hurt me very much if I had to do that"Jen says seriously.

Lexi took a sharp intake of breath at her words and immediately sat with a yelp.

"Thank you"Jen says shoots Gibbs a smirk and sits at her place at the table.

"When is Mike coming back?"Abby asks.

" Tomorrow. He is bringing Amira too"Gibbs answers.

"Who's Amira?"Lexi asks.

"Mike's granddaughter"Gibbs says.

"Cool..so, how was the beach?"Lexi asks with an devious smirk.

Tony almost choked on his pasta and Abby & Ziva stifle a laugh.

"Alexia..."Jen says in a stern but joking tone.

"Alright alright, classified info I get it"Lexi says smiling.

They all laugh and continue eating.

TBC...

Hey so about Amira, I've never actually seen an episode with Leyla and Amira before, so can you tell me how old Amira should be?Thanks!

-Ally :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday-Day 3

The team woke up the next morning, all feeling the effects of the previous day. Especially the girls.

Lexi rolls over then jumps out of bed with a yelp.

Abby winces in agreement."Now I know not to underestimate her power with a hairbrush"she says.

"It was a big mistake to underestimate it in the first place Abs"Lexi replies.

"Look who is talking"Ziva mumbles.

"Haha very funny Ziva"Lexi says rolling her eyes.

The girls get ready to go downstairs when an argument surfaced between Lexi and Tony.

"Tony, Matilda is one of the most awesomest movie classics ever!"Lexi argues.

"Pshh whatever!The Fugitive is one of the best movies of the 90's!" Tony retorts.

"Oh yeah"Lexi says sarcastically."Because Tommy Lee is in it?"She then continues in a mocking voice,"What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse'-"

"Outhouse and doghouse in the area!You know the speech?"Tony finishes in awe.

"How could I not!?You're always quoting it!"Lexi says in a smart ass tone.

"Hey!Don't get snippy with me Lexi"Tony says seriously.

Lexi makes scissoring motions with her fingers."Snip..snip..SNIP" she says petulantly.

Before Tony could rebuke Lexi for her attitude, Gibbs intervened.

"HEY!Enough!Lexi it's bad enough we have to hear DiNozzo quoting his movies everyday, please don't add on to the annoyance!"Gibbs yells.

"And DiNozzo...shut up"Gibbs says in exasperation.

"Shutting up Boss"

"And Lexi, stop being so insolent"Jen adds firmly.

"Yes Mom,"Lexi answers.

"Now, Amira will be coming to stay for today and tomorrow"Jen warns."I'm going to warn you now, don't brainwash her while she's here"she finishes with a smirk.

~*~NCIS~*~

Soon, Mike comes through the front door with a little girl with curly brown hair. They walk into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Everyone, I've brought someone who I'd like you to meet"Mike says."This little lady is my granddaughter Amira"

Everyone smiles and waves at Amira who looks down blushing.

"Amira, say hi"Mike says softly.

"Hi"Amira says shyly, giving a small smile.

"Tell them how old you are"Mike says.

Amira holds up 6 fingers."Gonna be 7 in March though"she explains proudly.

Gibbs gets up and ruffles her hair."You've grown plenty tall since last time"he says smiling.

"Hi Gibbs"she says grinning. Amira looks at Jen and runs over to her with outstretched arms."Jenny!"she squeals.

"Amira!What a big girl you've become!"Jen says hugging her. She then takes her hand and turns to face the team.

"This is the team who you have met before but you were very small so you may not remember them well"Jen explains.

"Amira, this is Ziva" Ziva smiles and waves.

"Hi Ziva, you gots pretty hair"Amira says touching Ziva's long hair.

"Thank you!So do you"Ziva says admiring Amira's mop of thick curls.

"This is Tony"Jen continues.

"Hello Amira, I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"Tony says in a goofy but polite way.

Amira giggles."That's a funny and long name" she says making the others laugh.

Jen continues to Abby."This is Abby"

"Hi Amira!You are so cute!"Abby says engulfing Amira in an 'Abby hug'.

"Abs..."Gibbs says in amusement.

Abby lets go of Amira."Sorry I'm a hugger"

"That's 'kay, I like hugs!"Amira giggles.

Jen turns to McGee."This is Tim, but we call him McGee"

"Hi Amira"McGee waves.

"Hi McGee, do you like computers?"Amira asks curiously.

"Uhhh...yeah?Why?"McGee asks in confusion.

"Because anytime she gets her hands on anything that has a screen, it's hard to get her off"Mike replies rolling his eyes.

"I LOVE computers!Do you gots one?"Amira asks, her eyes wide.

McGee nods."Yeah, I do"

Amira bounces up and down."Cool!"she squeals then hugs McGee who blushes.

Amira lets go and turns to Lexi.

"Hi, I'm Amira"she says sweetly.

Lexi smiles."I'm Lexi, nice to meet you"

"How old are you?"Amira asks innocently.

"Uh, I'm 13 almost 14"Lexi replies.

Amira's eyes grow big."Whoa!Thats a big number!"she comments.

Lexi chuckles."Yeah."she says.'Good thing she didn't ask Gibbs his age..'she thinks.

"You gots pretty eyes Lexi"Amira says observably staring into Lexi's blue eyes with her own bright green ones.

Lexi blushes."Thank you, yours are pretty too"

"Alright kids, be nice"Jen says.

The adults then leave and go onto the terrace to talk.

"Nice to see Amira getting along with the others"Mike says.

"For now"Gibbs answers.

"Ain't that the truth. Amira's not an angel. Kid gets into mischief at the drop of a hat. Playing pranks and what not. Then when she's in trouble, that innocent look'll make you melt"Mike says.

"Getting soft there Mike?"Jen comments with a smirk.

"I'd say the same for you. That little lady of yours is something"Mike says.

"Yeah she is.A very smart and talented girl"Jen says."And a clever and spunky one at that" she adds.

"But yet, she could make even Probie here soft with just her smile"Mike says grinning.

"Not likely Mike"Gibbs comments with a chuckle."Not getting soft anytime soon"

Jen rolls her eyes."So Mike you aren't staying?"she asks.

"Naw, Leyla needs me to do some house repairs and needed Amira out of the house for a while"Mike answers.

"That's fine. If there are any problems we'll call you"Jen says.

Mike nods."Alright.I should be going. Oh and Amira has this weird obsession with Oreos and peanut-butter. There's some in the pantry so if she asks nicely that's where they are"

Jen nods. Mike goes downstairs to Amira.

"Amira darlin', Grandpa's gotta go now.I'll be back tomorrow. Don't give anyone any trouble. You hear?"Mike says bending down to Amira's level.

Amira nods."I hear ya"she says.

"Alright then"Mike says giving her a hug.

"Bye everyone"Mike says to the kids.

"Bye Mike"

"Bye Grandpa"

They say. Amira then turns to Tony suddenly.

"Tony?"she asks.

"Yea kiddo?"he answers.

"Do you like dollies?"she asks innocently.

Tony's eyes widen. He looks to Ziva who gives him an expectant look. He looks to McGee who shrugs.

"Uhh well I don't-"he starts. Amira tilts her head and looks at him curiously.

"Um yeah of course!"he has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

"Me too!I got lots!"Amira says excitedly.

"Great..."Tony says nervously.

"But theys at home"Amira says disappointedly.

"That's a relief...I mean DARN!"Tony says causing the others to laugh.

"Do you like Oreos?"Amira asks Lexi.

"Yep I love em"Lexi says.

"I like mine with peanut butter!"Amira says rubbing her tummy.

"Peanut butter?Yuck..."Ziva says grimacing.

"Can't shake it till ya try it!"Amira says with a smile.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me.I think a bacon, mayo and peanut butter sandwich is more exciting"Tony says eliciting an 'EW!' from everyone.

They continue to talk and laugh about random topics. Eventually Amira and Lexi walk upstairs to her bedroom.

"So Amira, have you ever pulled a prank on anyone before?"Lexi asks.

The innocent look that was stuck on Amira's face for the majority of the afternoon completely vanished and was replaced with a look of mischief...and not just any look of mischief, but a 'Dennis The Menace' look.

"Have I!?"Amira squeals."Course I have!I play pranks all the time!What about you?"

" Well I used to. But yesterday, I got in trouble. So I can't do em' anymore"Lexi says.

Well...I don't never get caught. Maybe I could"Amira says.

"You want to play pranks?"Lexi asks in disbelief.

She wasn't serious...

"I love pranks!Maybe I could!"Amira says happily.

Oh she was serious...

" I'm not sure"Lexi says."You really wanna?"

Amira agrees excitedly.

"Okay. But you shouldn't tell anyone"Lexi says whispering.

"Ohhh...'kay, it's gonna be a secret"Amira says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Lexi and Tony sit outside at the pool.

"Tony, Amira asked me something earlier"Lexi says.

"What?"he asks curiously.

"It seems like we've got a little prankster on our hands"Lexi answers.

"Really...is she up for a little pranking?"

"Yeah she says she's never gotten caught. Not sure if its a good idea but she's determined"Lexi says.

"Well then, she can play a harmless prank and call it a day. Are you going to join her?"Tony says.

"No way!Mom made sure that I don't sit comfortably for a day or two!What about you?"Lexi says.

"Ehh nah, I'll let the kid have her fun. Even though I'm not that sore anymore but I've lost interest in pranking for a while"Tony says shrugging.

"Yeah it's just to see if she's really up for it. It was her idea"Lexi says.

"Then lets see if she's really going to do it"Tony says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Ohhh she did it alright. It was discovered a few hours later when Gibbs and Jenny came storming in.

"Uhh..nice hair?"Lexi says in confusion at Gibbs blue-streaked hair.

"Nice!?Someone thought it would be funny to put blue food coloring in my shampoo!"Gibbs yells.

"And they were nice enough to leave a realistic looking spider in my drawer!"Jen HATED spiders.

"It wasn't us Dad, honest"McGee says. Ziva and Abby shake their heads. Gibbs grumbles and disappears upstairs. Good thing the coloring was washable...

Jenny takes in Amira's guilty look and Lexi's failed nonchalance. She also sees Tony's indecisive look.

"Amira, Lexi and Tony, a word"Jenny says storming off with the hesitant three following.

Abby looks at Ziva."What just happened?"

"I do not know. Can we resume our conversation?"Ziva suggests.

"Good idea"McGee says.

~*~The other room...~*~

Jenny walks Amira into the guest room and bends down to her height.

"Amira?Do you know who pulled the pranks?"she asks softly.

Amira hesitates, then slowly nods.

"Who was it?"

"It was me"Amira confesses.

"Who put you up to it?"Jenny asks.

"No one, was my idea and Lexi said she thought it was a good one but she wasn't sure"Amira says quietly.

Jenny slowly straightens, her expression turning deadly.

"Jenny?"Amira asks quietly.

"Yes honey?"

"Am I in trouble?"she asks pitifully.

Jenny sighs."We'll let Gibbs and your grandfather determine that. In the meantime, I need to deal with a certain 13 year old"she says narrowing her eyes towards the door.

They step out and Amira goes upstairs. Jenny makes eye contact with Lexi and crooks her finger at her. Lexi walks slowly towards her then hesitates, until Jenny grabs her arm pulling her into the room.

Jenny closes the door and turns towards Lexi to see that the girl had backed up a few feet.

"What is it?"Jenny asks,

" Oh just getting out of 'Swatting Range'"Lexi says casually.

"Who said I was going to swat you?I just want to talk"Jenny says and thinks,'For now'.

Lexi looks at Jenny skeptically. She nods but stays her distance.

"Now, what happened yesterday?"Jenny asks.

"We got into trouble for pranking"Lexi answers.

"Now what did you do?"

"I didn't prank anyone!"Lexi retorts.

"No you didn't, but you let Amira do it without stopping her!You supported and instigated the idea. Basically participating "Jenny says.

"Amira was eager to do it!I didn't think she really would!I thought she was joking and didn't take her seriously!You have to believe me!"Lexi says desperately.

"Lexi I believe you. The point is, whether you were taking her seriously or not, you could have tried telling her it was wrong"Jenny says softly but firmly.

Jenny opens the door and they walk into the hallway.

"It wasn't Lexi's fault"Tony says surely.

"Tony..."Lexi was hoping he wasn't doing what she thought.

"Oh?"Jenny says crossing her arms.

"Yeah, she told me what Amira said and I said I'll see if she would go for it"Tony says casually.

"So it was really you who supported it?"Jenny asks.

Tony nods."Lexi came to me saying that she doesn't really think its a good idea but I made no effort to stop it"he says confidently.

Jenny eyes Tony then nods."With me"she says seriously.

Tony starts to follow then turns and winks at Lexi.

Lexi immediately feels guilty and runs past McGee, Abby and Ziva, out the back door and towards the beach.

They look at each other in confusion.

Lexi sits carefully by the shoreline and bursts into tears. Tony covered for her...knowing she was still sore. That thought made her feel worse.

McGee looks out the window."I should go and see what's wrong"he says.

Big mistake.

McGee walks out to the shoreline and stands beside Lexi who sits with her head in her lap.

"Lexi?Lexi you okay?"he asks in concern.

"Fine..."she grunts.

"You sure you're fine I mean-"

That did it. When Lexi was upset, she didn't care who it was. She became as dangerous as Ziva.

"I SAID IM FINE!WHY DON'T YOU GO-"Lexi yells.(Can't type what she said :0)

McGee's eyes widen and he quickly walks back to the house and shuts the door.

"Whoa..."Abby comments."Who knew Lexi could be so...expressive"

"Expressive?I have never heard a combination like that in English"Ziva says raising her eyebrows.

"Your turn Abs"McGee says cautiously.

Abby confidently skips out to the beach then carefully sits by Lexi who had her head down.

"Hey Lexi"Abby says cheerfully.

"..."

"Nice view right?"

"..."

"Are you going to say anything?"

"..."

"Lexi what's wrong?"Abby tries.

"..."

Abby gets up."Fine.I guess not"she says sharply.

She stomps back to the house and sniffles.

"She hates me"Abby says sadly.

"No she doesn't Abs, she's upset"McGee says softly"But if anyone knows how to deal with an upset Lexi, it's ZIVA"McGee says and they both stare at Ziva.

"Why are you looking at me?"Ziva asks.

"Your turn"Abby says,

Ziva takes a deep breath.'Okay, it is like dealing with a suspect right?'she thinks.

"Hello Lexi"Ziva says standing by Lexi.

Lexi lets out a frustrated grunt.

"May I ask what the problem is?"

Lexi starts yelling in French. Ziva immediately understood.

"Oh...okay then I will leave you alone"Ziva says and she walks back to the house raising her eyebrows.

"I couldn't understand her, what did she say?"McGee asks.

"She was just saying 'Leave me alone' among other things. And not to send anyone near her"Ziva answers.

Jenny walks downstairs and sees the kids around the back door.

"What's going on?"she asks.

"Um..we don't know, Lexi just got upset and ran out to the beach. And she's just sitting there"McGee explains.

"Really?Well I'll just go see-"Jenny says starting for the back door when Ziva pulls her back.

"I would not do that if I were you. We all tried"Ziva warns.

"And why not?What happened when you went?"Jenny asks in concern.

"She ignored Abby, and ranted in French to leave her alone with me"Ziva answers.

"And with McGee?"Jenny asks.

"She may have called me a few things"McGee says quietly.

"Like!?"Jenny asks. Abby whispers in her ear.

"A WHAT!?"Jenny says furiously.

"That is not all"Ziva whispers more into her ear.

"She told him to do what to a what?...with what!?"Jenny was fuming.

"Don't punish her. She isn't just being insolent, something is seriously bothering her"McGee says reassuringly.

"Okay, I won't...but, how did her vocabulary get THAT advanced?"Jenny asks perplexed.

They shrug."Thats what I was wondering"Abby says.

Tony walks out carefully but cheerfully.

"Wow, who knew Mom could swing like that-what's going on?"Tony says.

"Something is wrong with Lexi"Abby says pointing outside.

"Maybe I could help"Tony says.

"I wouldn't"McGee warns.

"Believe me, I know exactly what happened"Tony says walking outside and carefully sitting down by Lexi with a yelp.

Lexi lifts her head up to look at Tony. He could see that she was beating herself up for this. Her hair was a curly mess, her cheerful, mischievous cerulean blue eyes were a dark sapphire rimmed red.

"Lex, c'mon I'm fine"Tony soothes.

"It's not that...Y-you got spanked for me"Lexi sniffles.

"I know... man can your mother pack a wallop. It was only 6 with the belt but she made it seem like-"Tony says wincing.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?Because if it is, it didn't work"Lexi comments staring into space.

"Lexi, it was just one spanking and I wasn't even that-"

"It's not that...it's the fact that you covered for me. When I was being rude this morning, you covered for me. Why?"Lexi asks in disbelief.

" You're part of the team. Once you become part of the team, we watch each other's six. Well, your six was sore at the moment so I covered for you"Tony explains.

"I just feel guilty..."Lexi shrugs."I feel like I owe you"

"No you don't owe me anything. But one thing"Tony says.

"What?"Lexi asks turning to look at him.

"Don't change"he says.

"What?"Lexi says confused."What do you mean don't change?"

"You are the most epic 13 year old I've ever seen. Your style is like so on point, and you actually match and don't color-block which in my opinion is pretty redundant. Your personality is really laid back and you aren't one to back down from a challenge. Thats why you can't go a week without getting into trouble. Your smile lights up a room. You have the greatest talent in music...hell, any instrument ranging from a piano or saxophone to a spoon or triangle, you never fail to amaze us. Your sarcastic attitude is normal. You're like me, Ziva, Abby and Tim put together. You're you, and don't ever change.I've never had a little sister before until you came 2 years ago and since then, I'm glad you came"Tony says sincerely.

Lexi's eyes water at his speech.

"Tony-"

"I'm not finished. Before you came, there were doubts that Jenny would have a kid because there were doubts about her and Gibbs getting together. Jenny loved you like a daughter ever since the first day. Gibbs too, and he's always been happy and proud. Abby was overjoyed at having a little sister. Ziva lost her sister Tali in Israel 7 years ago and you filled the role since she says you act just like she used to. Tim has Sarah but when Sarah is in Europe, you are here and believe me, you two are exactly alike. Then there's me the goofy, immature but serious and caring older brother.I never had siblings before until you came. We all love you Lexi and we watch out for each others six. Even though you can occasionally may be insolent and a smart ass, we love you."Tony finishes.

Lexi gets up and wraps her arm around Tony's waist and sobs. He rubs her back and looks toward the window where Jenny and the other 'kids' were and flashed them a goofy grin with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Tony.I love you. You and Tim are the best...I have to apologize to him anyways, he tried comforting me and I may have ranted"Lexi says.

"What did you call him?"Tony asks. She gestures for him to bend down and whispers in his ear.

"With a what?"Tony asks shocked.

Lexi shrugs."I was really upset"

"Yeah I get that but where did you learn that from?"Tony asks.

Lexi winks and turns towards the house. As she steps in, Jenny engulfs her in a tight hug.

"Are you okay honey?"she asks in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is Amira in trouble?"Lexi asks.

"That's for Mike to decide. He says that pranking is her weakness and there would have been no talking her out of it"Jenny answers.

Tony sits in the sofa with a wince and Lexi sits next to him.

"Tony, Lexi, I have 2 questions"Jenny comments.

They nod.

"1, Lexi where in the world did you learn to speak that way?"Jenny asks.

"Umm..I plead the Fifth?"Lexi answers.

"Lucky for you, I'll let it slide this time. Next time..."Jenny let the threat dangle because they all knew what would happen.

"I'm sorry about that Tim. When I'm feeling angry, upset or depressed I'm about as dangerously mad as Ziva was when Tony superglued her phone to the desk"Lexi says.

"Apology excepted Lex"McGee says with a smile at her reference.

"What was the 2nd question?"Tony asks.

"What did you two talk about?"Jenny asks them.

Lexi and Tony share a glance."Oh nothing much"Tony answers with a smile. Jen smiles, assured that all was well once again.

TBC...

**So here's a longer one for you guys!I didn't mean to make it this long though, once I start typing I can't stop and the ideas just flow and-yeah you get the picture...Thanks for the assist Basketball12!Oh and about Lexi's rant, use your imagination (hint*-It was very inappropriate! Just think of something an upset 13 year old girl would scream!Comments welcome!)!**

**-Ally :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Friday.

Later that day...

Gibbs is on the phone with Mike.

"Well Mike, Jen already dealt with it. What am I supposed to do with Amira?"Gibbs asks.

He hears Mike scoff."You're supposed to grow a pair and deal with her.I'm obviously not there and I said if there's trouble, deal with it"Mike says gruffly.

Gibbs sighs."Fine.I'll call you back"he hangs up and sighs again. Amira would bring back... memories. Memories of when Kelly would get into trouble and he had to punish her...memories he used to have when Lexi first came. She reminded him of what Kelly would be like at that age.

He gets up and goes into the other room where Amira sits on the bed coloring quietly.

"Amira?"he calls.

"Yes Gibbs?"she answers innocently.

He sits next to her.

"What's that you're coloring?"he asks.

"A flower"she answers.

"That's a pretty flower"Gibbs says.

"Thank you"Amira responds.

'No more drawing this out'he thinks to himself.

"Amira, we need to talk about earlier"he says.

Amira gets up and stands in front of him. She looks up at him with her mesmerizing, innocence-filled eyes.

"Am I in trouble?"Amira asks innocently.

Gibbs nods."What you did was naughty. It is okay the first time but its not after a while"he says.

"Am I...gonna get a spanking?"Amira asks pitifully.

Gibbs sighs."I'm afraid so"he answers.

Amira sniffles. Gibbs picks her up and puts her over his knee.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"Owiee!" Amira cries. Of course Gibbs didn't swat her very hard, but hard enough to get the point across.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Gibbs gathers the sobbing girl into a hug. He was immediately attacked by memories...

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

1990...

"I'm sorry Daddy,"Kelly sobs into her father's shoulder.

"It's alright Kel. You're forgiven"Gibbs soothes. It was always hard to punish his little girl, but this time, she went too far. Going to Maddie's house without permission, plus worrying him and Shannon half to death had to be punished.

"Daddy?"Kelly asks, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes Kelly?"Gibbs answers.

"Can we bake brownies?"she asks in excitement.

Gibbs chuckles at his daughter's habit of bouncing back to cheerfulness immediately.

"Sure, we could make them for Mommy, as a surprise"Gibbs suggested.

"And a 'pology gift"Kelly says seriously.

"She'd like that"Gibbs said.

"I love you Daddy"Kelly says smiling.

"I love you too Kelly"Gibbs says smiling lovingly at her...

~*~PRESENT~*~

"Alright Amira, I hope I don't have to do that again. Grandpa wants you home tomorrow. You can continue coloring this pretty picture if you want"Gibbs says softly.

"Yes Gibbs.I will, I'll give it to Jenny!"Amira says cheerfully.

Gibbs smiles."Yeah, they are her favorite flower. Purple orchids"Gibbs comments.

Amira nods and Gibbs ruffles her hair and walks out. Little did they know, Lexi was just around the corner. On her way to the bathroom she heard everything.

~*~NCIS~*~

Later in the middle of the night, Lexi couldn't sleep. Se was just staring at the ceiling. Both of her consciences were having a feud.

BC (Bad Conscience)-See all the trouble you cause?You made a 6 year old girl get spanked for what YOU did!

GC (Good Conscience)-Oh cut her some slack. She obviously wasn't thinking-

BC-Don't sugarcoat it. Just look, when she had to stay with everyone this summer, the first day was nothing but trouble!

GC-I see your point. Even Tony, someone who is like a big brother had to get a spanking for her.

BC-Now you're getting it. This family is better off without her. She should run away...No one likes a troublemaker...

Lexi shakes her head to cease her thoughts. Maybe that's what she should do...

She glances at the snoring Ziva and Abby who was sleeping with earbuds blasting in her ears. Lexi gets up, tiptoes to her backpack, slips her feet in flip flops and sneaks out the door. She sees the time.

0402 AM...

The sky was still a bit dark with a full moon shining overhead. Lexi immediately knows where to run off to...

~*~NCIS~*~

Saturday...

0642 AM...

That morning, Ziva got up to go to the bathroom when she saw no Lexi in the other bed.

'She must be in the bathroom...' Ziva thinks to herself with a shrug.

She was quite confused when, not Lexi, but McGee emerged from the bathroom.

She shook it off, thinking she might've been downstairs watching TV or she fell asleep down there. Ziva went back to sleep.

0721 AM...

Tony walks downstairs and flips on the TV.

'Hm...Lexi would usually be hassling me to watch some cartoons right about now' he thinks to himself.

0840 AM...

Jen and Gibbs were in the kitchen cooking breakfast when all of the kids minus Lexi came down to eat.

Jen looks up and says good morning to them.

"Good morning Amira, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Lex-"Jen stops in confusion that her youngest was not with the team.

She rolls her eyes."Someone go wake Lexi up and tell her breakfast is ready,"she says.

"Lexi was not in the bedroom.I thought she was downstairs"Ziva answers.

"No...I was down here the whole time and Lexi didn't show up"Tony says.

"And she didn't hassle me to hurry up in the bathroom"Abby says.

"Or jump on the bed to wake me up" McGee says.

By this time, Jenny ran upstairs in slight worry. She didn't see Lexi in any of the bedrooms, or a pile of her PJs on the floor. What alarmed her the most was that Lexi's backpack and shoes were nowhere to be found. The dreaded truth was clear.

Jenny yells for Gibbs. He races up the stairs to see the problem. She tells him what she dreaded and then collapsed into his arms with sobs.

The kids ran up to see what the noise was and were in a frenzy when they heard that their baby sister was missing. Gibbs orders the team to stay just in case Lexi came back and to stay with Amira. Jen and Gibbs piled into the other car parked outside.

"Don't worry Jen, we will find her"Gibbs assures her.

"I know I just...what if she's hurt?Or..."Jenny was interrupted when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs"he answers. Jen sees his expression change from confusion to relief to firmness."I'll be right there"

He hangs up and Jen looks at him curiously."Well?"she asks.

"I know where Lexi is"Gibbs says.

~*~NCIS~*~

Abby paces on the living room floor while chewing her fingernails.

"Abbs, they'll find her"Tony says reassuringly.

"But...I don't understand how she could just up and leave!I mean, I've run away from home lots of times, all of us have!But this is Lexi we're talking about!She wouldn't run away, she gets into a lot of shenanigans but not-"Abby rants until McGee gets up and places his hands on her shoulders, calming her down.

" Abbs, they will find her and bring her back. After one heck of a spanking from maybe both Gibbs and Jenny, she'll be fine"McGee soothes.

Abby nods. Ziva sits, staring into space.

"Ziva?Whats wrong?"Tony asks in concern.

Ziva snaps out of her trance."How could I have not noticed?She was not in the bedroom or bathroom and I'd just assumed she was downstairs.I did not even look to confirm! That is what a GOOD big sister would do!"Ziva says, tears rising to her eyes.

"Ziva this is NOT your fault.I would have done the same. How would you have known that Lexi would run away?"Tony says.

"You're right"Ziva says with a sigh."Now I feel bad for her when Ima and Gibbs gets a hold of her"she says.

They all nod in agreement. Jenny and Gibbs were soooo going to kill her.

~*~NCIS~*~

Gibbs and Jen pull up to Leyla's house where Mike stands outside.

"Where is she?"Jenny asks in worry.

"She's sleeping inside. Now, before you light into her, I just want to say that I have no idea how she got here to be honest. All I know is that she came knocking at about 0400 this morning and ended up falling asleep"Mike explains.

"It isn't your fault Mike"Jen says.

At that moment, a confused and sleepy Lexi emerges from the front door. She sees her parents standing there and she pales.

Jen rushes over to her and picks her up in a tight hug."My baby!..I'm so glad you're safe"Jen says in relief. She then puts her down and promptly swats her bottom a few times.

"Don't you EVER do that to us again!You had us worried sick!"Jen says in anger.

Lexi doesn't say anything."Lets go"Gibbs says sternly."Thanks Mike"he says.

"No problem Probie"Mike says.

They get into the car and drive in tense silence. Jen looks in the rear view mirror to see Lexi nervously biting her fingernails, staring out the side window. It would have been amusing if not for the fact that she RAN AWAY 8 miles to Leyla's house in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. Nope, no amusement there. That, and Gibbs was livid.

When they pull up to the house, Gibbs turns to Lexi."Go inside into our room and wait for me.I'm going to cool off"he says calmly.

Jen raises her eyebrows. She was in deep. When Gibbs spoke in that calm tone, you were in trouble.

Lexi nods silently and follows Jen into the house. Abby immediately engulfs Lexi in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Lexi!I'm so glad you're okay!"Abby says. To everyone's, especially Lexi's, surprise, Abby swats her backside 3 times."Don't ever scare us like that again!"

Lexi's eyes widen in shock. She was expecting Ziva or McGee to swat her but ABBY!?No way, she must be dreaming.

"What were you thinking Lexi!?"Jen asks standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

Lexi who still hadn't said anything shrugged.

"That is NOT good enough!"Jen yells in her 'Director' voice making the others wince.

Lexi stubbornly stays silent.

"Alexia Marie Gibbs answer me this instant young lady!"Jen was basically screaming at this point. Jen grabs Lexi's shoulders and gives them a slight shake."Look at me!"she yells.

Lexi looks up at her seething mother slowly with unshed tears in her eyes. She had never seen Jen so angry with her before, and truthfully, it scared her to her very core. Neither had the team and it kind of terrified them.

"Why would you run away!?"Jen asks again.

Lexi sniffs."Because, this family is way better without me"she blurts out.

The team gasps and Jen has an incredulous expression.

"What!?"Jen asks furiously.

"I'm nothing but trouble. So I ran away"Lexi says with tears running down her hugs Lexi tightly.

"That is NOT true! We all love you very much no matter how much trouble you cause"Jen says sincerely.

"Yes Mom.I'm sorry that I worried everyone"Lexi says.

Jen nods. She then holds Lexi's chin in her hand and looks at her firmly.

"If you EVER run away without a word and worry everyone like that again, I will spank your bare backside with a wooden spoon do you understand?"Jen warns.

Lexi nods and blushes. Being threatened with that in front of the team was pretty embarrassing. But she knew that Jen didn't make idle threats. The team hugs Lexi warmly with a stern warning afterward.

"When you come back, we all need to have a chat"Jen says.

"Okay"Lexi says.

She hurriedly rushes to her parents' room and sits on the bed.

'Last time I listen to my conscience' Lexi thinks to herself.

Soon, Gibbs enters holding Jen's hairbrush. Lexi's stomach does a flip and her face pales.

"What were you thinking?"Gibbs asks.

"I wasn't Gibbs...I just thought that this family is better off without me"Lexi answers quietly.

"That is the most untrue thing I've ever heard. The team looks at you like a little sister and Jenny and I consider you as our daughter. Why didn't you come to me?"Gibbs barks.

"Because...I heard Amira getting spanked and I felt guilty"Lexi confesses.

"Still, you should have told someone! You put yourself in danger!Anything could have happened out there!Do you understand?"Gibbs says.

Lexi nods. Gibbs sits on the bed and Lexi stands at his right side. No point in fighting so she might as well get this over with.

"Why are you getting this spanking?"Gibbs asks.

"I ran away from home, put myself in danger and worried you and Mom"Lexi says.

Gibbs nods and tips her over his knee. He begins to swat her hard with his hand until she begins to squirm and cry. He lowers her PJs to her knees and picks up the brush.

SMACK! SMACK! "You will not" SMACK! SMACK!"EVER" SMACK! SMACK!"Run from home again!" SMACK! SMACK! "You could've" SMACK! "Gotten hurt!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "We love you" SMACK! "Way too much" SMACK! "For anything" SMACK! "To happen to you" SMACK! SMACK! "Understood!?" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Yes!Please stop I'm sorry Gibbs!"Lexi cries and she breaks down in sobs. He targets her sit spots then lets her up for a hug.

"Don't ever do this again, understood?"Gibbs says softly.

Lexi nods."Understood"

She pulls her pants up and goes into the bathroom for a shower.A cold one of course. She emerges and then changes into loose sweats and a blue tee shirt and pulls her wet hair into a messy bun.

She shyly goes downstairs where the team and Jen were sitting. Gibbs had already taken Amira home.

They all look at her when she stands next to the couch with her head low.

Jen pulls her to sit on her lap without her bottom touching anything.

"Now, I'd like to hear what happened starting with the pranks with Amira"Jen says."Lexi, spill"

Lexi takes a deep breath."Well, Amira told me that she plays pranks all the time.I just went along because, well, she's 6 and I didn't take her seriously. I told Tony and he didn't really think she'd do it. But boy were we wrong...um, when you found out, Tony...uh-"

"I covered for Lexi"Tony confesses.

"WHAT!?"Jenny exclaims. That totally caught her off guard. She looks to Lexi and Tony for answers.

Lexi nods sadly."Yeah, he took a spanking for me because I was still sore"she says.

Jen was bewildered by that information."Tony I-"Jen starts but Tony cuts her off.

"It's fine I wasn't upset. Don't feel bad,I bounced back"Tony says with a grin.

"Continue"Jen says with a sigh.

"Then I felt guilty and I ran to the beach"Lexi turns to Abby, Tim and Ziva."Guys, I know you were trying to comfort me, and I'm sorry I was so bratty"she says.

"It's fine Lexi"Tim says.

"It is alright"Ziva says.

"It's okay Lexi"Abby says.

"Then after, Tony came beside me and made me feel better. The speech really helped"Lexi says smiling at Tony.

"Then that all changed when I overheard Amira getting spanked"Lexi says in regret.

"And how exactly did you 'overhear' that?"Gibbs asks with his eye brow raised.

Lexi winces."I didn't mean to, honest!I was walking by from the bathroom when I heard. The guilt basically started eating at my insides. Last night, I couldn't sleep."Lexi turns to Tony."Tony, you know how on TV, the character's conscience is like a devil and angel?The devil talks you into doing bad stuff then the angel tries to convince you not to?"Lexi says.

"Yeah?"Tony says.

"The problem was, my devil and my angel conscience were telling me to run away because no one likes a troublemaker and you all would be better without me"Lexi says.

They all began talking at the same time saying that that wasn't true until Gibbs whistles.

"Lexi that is so untrue"Jen says.

" If no one likes a troublemaker, then no one likes this team"Tony says.

"Speak for yourself Tony"Ziva says with a smirk.

"Ziva, don't start"Jen warns, ceasing any chance of an argument starting.

"Tony is right. We've all been in a number of situations that ended with us not sitting comfortably for a few hours"McGee says.

"The point is, don't ever think that this family would be better off without you because in all honesty, this family wouldn't be the same "Tony says.

"Yeah Lex, I couldn't think of what the team would be like without you"Abby says.

"And if I ever hear you say anything like that so help me I will use the hairbrush"Jen warns.

Lexi couldn't help being a smart ass."Would that be before or after you spank me bare with a wooden spoon?"she asks cheekily. The team rolls their eyes at that.

Jen taps her thigh."Keep up the sarcasm and it will continue for a week"she warns making Lexi's eyes widen.

Lexi nervously laughs."Hehe, you got me there Mom" Jen gives her a look and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not kidding"Jen says. The others snicker at Lexi's expression.

"See?You make people laugh. Just know when and when not to use those smart ass comments"Tony says.

"Thanks. Oh, another thing that really messed me up is when my devil conscience reminded me of earlier this summer when I had to stay with each of you guys and I got in trouble the first day"Lexi says sadly.

"Lexi that was a very exciting time for me"Jen says sincerely.

"I had never had that much fun in one week before"Ziva comments.

"You and Sarah were inseparable. It isn't easy finding someone around her age to talk to all the time"McGee says.

"Thanks you guys.I love you. And since you insist, I will continue making trouble"Lexi jokes. Jen lightly cuffs the back of her head."KIDDING"Lexi says quickly.

Gibbs taps Tony's shoulder and motions for him to step out into the hallway.

"Dad before you say anything, I just want to say that I know I screwed up"Tony says.

"No you didn't"Gibbs answers simply.

"Alright I know that-wait, I didn't?"Tony asks.

"Nah you didn't. You acted like a team leader for once"Gibbs says.

Tony scratches his head."I'm confused"

"Oh for goodness sakes DiNozzo!You covered for your sister knowing that her butt was sore and protected her!That screams Rule 1 to me"Gibbs says in exasperation.

"Always wear gloves at a crime scene?But what does that have to-OW!"Tony says rubbing his head.

"Never screw over your partner or family member in this case. In other words, you watched Lexi's six.I'm proud of you son"Gibbs says softly.

Tony beams."Thanks Dad. Hey, is there a rule for excessive headslap-of course not"he says quickly when Gibbs glares at him.

They go back into the living room to share funny stories...

"No way Tony!"Lexi giggles.

"Way little sis"Tony answers.

"You seriously put laxative in the teacher's lounge coffee?"McGee asks even though he wasn't surprised.

Tony nods." Then when I got caught, I couldn't sit for a month"he says.

"If you had been dumb enough to do that to MY coffee, sitting would become a distant memory"Gibbs says.

"I'm not that stupid Dad"Tony says chuckling.

"Okay okay my turn. So, in 1st grade, this mean girl named Monica and her prissy group started picking on me because I was missing 2 front teeth at the time"Lexi says.

"Wish I had pictures"Tony mumbles.

Lexi glares then continues."So, one day, 7 year old me had had enough. So, I glued their crayons making them stick to their hands!"she says proudly.

Jen shakes her head and chuckles."I really hope you got a good tanning for that"she comments.

"Never got caught"Lexi says with a devious smile.

"You little-"Jen says poking Lexi's sides causing her to squeal.

The stories went on for about an hour until Lexi fell asleep on Jen's lap. Jen carefully carries her upstairs to her and Gibbs' room and lies her on the bed, face down of course.

Planting a kiss to her temple, Jen couldn't help but think that Lexi looked so innocent in her sleep...it was kind of hard to believe that she had run away in the middle of the night.

Oh, but that was Lexi. You had to love her no matter what trouble she causes.

~*~NCIS~*~

Okay guys here is Chapter 7!It wouldn't have been possible without Basketball12 helping me out since she came up with the idea of Lexi running away and she helped me edit the other details!Thanks for all your support!

-Ally :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saturday-Day 4

~*~NCIS~*~

"Tony, leave me alone,"McGee says walking into the living room and Tony follows.

"Come on McGee, just answer my question!"Tony whines.

McGee sighs." The last prank I played was two days ago. Happy?"

Tony was shaking his head."Doesn't count.I meant what was the last prank you pulled by yourself?"

"Umm,"McGee thinks to himself."Oh!When I was 11, I put honey in this jerk's baseball cap. Doesn't that count?"McGee says with an enthusiastic grin.

Tony sighs and shakes his head."You really need to open up that prankster side of you,"he says.

McGee gives him a disapproving look."Yeah and the last time I did that, I was feeling stripes from a belt on my ass,"McGee says.

"That's only if you get caught,"Tony answers.

"Tony I'm not going to go through another dumb prank dare,"McGee says.

"You know what's sad?A 13 year old girl would have been ecstatic to play a prank. Not talking about Abby or Ziva,"Tony says. McGee chuckles slightly at the implication.

Well, he was right. Abby and Ziva DID act like a couple of teenagers when they were ready.

"Don't bring Lexi into this. Gibbs laid into her yesterday and she is most definitely still feeling the effects,"McGee warns.

"You sure are right about that one McGee,"Lexi says popping up into the kitchen dressed in gym shorts and an Aero shirt.

"Man Lex!You won't believe this one!McGee has never played a real prank!"Tony says with a laugh.

Lexi giggles."But what about when we all got caught 2 days ago?"

"Doesn't count.I mean a REAL prank that's not instigated by the master,"Tony says grinning.

"Oh so you mean a real prank that was instigated by you?"Lexi says sarcastically. McGee snickers and Tony scowls.

"You know what I meant Squirt. Its sad that a 13 year old girl would be up for a prank faster than Gibbs and Jenny could disappear together,"Tony says with a laugh.

McGee's eyebrows raise and Lexi grins widely. Tony takes notice of their expressions and shuts his eyes for the incoming headslap. He wasn't disappointed.

SMACK!

"Yeow!Thank you Boss,"Tony yelps rubbing his head.

"Wasn't me DiNozzo,"Gibbs says walking off with a smirk.

Tony turns around with an incredulous expression at Jenny who stands with her arms crossed.

"I mean-Thank you, Jenny ma'am,"Tony says sheepishly.

"Now I hope that I didn't hear the word 'pranks' again,"Jenny says looking pointedly at Lexi and Tony.

"Hey I've given up on the pranking!"Lexi says with her hands up. She turns around and mumbles 'for now'.

"I heard that,"Jenny says. She turns around and disappears upstairs.

"So, you in?"Tony asks McGee.

"In what Tony?"McGee asks exasperatedly.

"The prank! Just one!C'mon let loose your inner McPrankster,"Tony coaxes."Have Lexisaurus over here help you,"he says jokingly.

"No way. My ass still hurts every time I sit down, reminding me of yesterday,"Lexi says.

"LANGUAGE,"Tony and McGee snap simultaneously.

" Sorry, but I would help you McGee, but due to certain circumstances, I can't. See ya!"Lexi says leaving the room.

"Well, you're on your own McChicken,"Tony teases walking away.

McGee rolls his eyes."I'll show you a prank..."he grumbles to himself.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Abby, no!"Ziva argues.

"And why not?"Abby says crossing her arms.

"You cannot go to that party! I am not ordering you around but there are a lot of murders and violent acts that take place at that side of town! "Ziva argues.

"Ziva, I can protect myself! I've been to more dangerous places,"Abby retorts.

"Abby, just listen! You do not know anyone and anything could happen"Ziva tries.

Lexi, Tim and Tony watch from the back patio door.

"Oh geez, what are they arguing about?"Tim asks.

"Abby wants to go to a party in a sketchy part of town,"Tony says.

"Ziva is trying to talk her out of it,"Lexi adds.

"Oh gosh...,"Tim says.

"Ziva you can't control my life!"Abby yells.

"Oh well excuse me for trying to protect you!"Ziva yells back.

"Did I ASK for your help!?"Abby shouts.

"Sorry for being a good FRIEND and SISTER,"Ziva shouts louder.

"Oh this is getting better and better,"Lexi says sarcastically.

"What is?"Gibbs asks stealthily popping up behind them.

"Umm..."They all say. Ziva and Abby's voices got higher and shriller.

Gibbs bursts through the screen door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"Gibbs bellows.

Abby and Ziva immediately quiet down. Gibbs looks from Ziva to Abby.

"Well!?"Gibbs snaps impatiently.

"Nothing... we are just having a bit of a disagreement,"Ziva says calmly."Right Abby?"she adds through clenched teeth.

"Yeah...just a disagreement is all,"Abby says glaring at Ziva.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at both of them suspiciously."No more fighting,"he says. There was definitely something up according to his gut.

He walks back into the house."And you three,"he says looking at Tony, Tim and Lexi."Show's over."he says before walking off.

~*~NCIS~*~

McGee had finally decided to get Tony back. Ha!Him?Not a prankster?He might as well be considering all of the pranks he's pulled with Tony around.

McGee goes upstairs and sets a water balloon filled with ice cold water over the bathroom door, similar to how they pranked him.

He goes downstairs and sees Lexi in the kitchen.

"Hey McGee..."Lexi says. She then eyes him carefully. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at him seriously.

"What?"McGee asks.

"What did you do?"Lexi asks.

"What makes you think I did anything?"McGee answers innocently.

"You have that look on your look that says, 'I just did something thats about to have a funny/bad outcome',"Lexi points out.

"Kinda like Tony when he-Oh my God! Timothy McGee you didn't!"Lexi says in shock.

"Yeah, I sorta did,"McGee admits.

"Oh geez you're turning into me,"Lexi says in amusement.

"I'd rather leave that thought out of my head,"McGee says.

"So what prank did you pull?"Lexi asks.

"Well, I put a water balloon on top of the bathroom door. So when Tony goes to use the bathroom, he gets soaked!"McGee says with a devious grin.

Lexi nods, impressed."Wow, I'm actually impressed. I'm gonna be even more impressed when I hear how loud your cries are gonna be when Mom tears into you,"she says.

"Yeah well, all is going according to plan so far,"McGee says.

"What plan?"Tony says walking in.

McGee does a double take."Wait!Why aren't you all wet?"he asks in alarm.

"Wet?What the hell are you blabbing about Mc-"Tony starts in annoyance. Realization floods over him and he starts to laugh."Oh!...haha OH!You little mischief maker you..."Tony says poking McGee's shoulder.

"You tried to prank me didn't you!Well good try but you can't touch the king!"Tony says with a grin.

"Wait...so if you aren't in the bathroom, who is?"McGee asks nervously.

"Oh, Jen is about to clean the-"Tony starts when he is interrupted by McGee pushing past him and darting upstairs.

McGee reaches the bathroom when Jen goes for the knob.

"Um, I need to use the, uh bathroom,"McGee says with a stutter.

"I'm sure you can use the other one McGee, I'm about to clean this one,"Jen answers.

"But-"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"Jen asks crossing her arms.

McGee shakes his head."No, no not at all,"he says.

Jen nods and reaches for the knob. McGee turns for the stairs when:

SPLASH!

"AGH!"

Jen emerges from the bathroom soaking wet and seething. McGee didn't actually need to use the bathroom before, but now, that would be an ideal option.

Downstairs, Lexi and Tony listen.

"Do you think it was worth it?"Tony asks Lexi.

Lexi chuckles."Ha, nope. Then again, and I know from first hand experience, that no prank is worth getting a one way trip over Mom's knee anyways,"she says.

Jen grabs McGee by the ear and walks downstairs. Tony makes himself busy by looking inside of the pantry while stifling a laugh. Lexi keeps her head low and puts her cup of juice to her mouth to hide her smirk. They see a soaking wet Jen open the drawer, take out a wooden spoon and march out with McGee by the ear.

When they hear the door slam, Tony and Lexi start a fit of howls. Lexi spit her juice out and started to cough slightly from the laughter.

The door opens and Jen quickly stomps downstairs. The laughing stops immediately.

"Another sound, and you both will get a dose of the spoon. GOT IT!?"Jen yells pointing the spoon at both of them.

"Got it!"Tony and Lexi says quickly.

Jen nods and sharply turns to go upstairs.

"Oh geez that was funny,"Lexi says taking a deep breath. Tony passes her a dishrag to wipe up the juice from the table and floor.

"I kinda feel bad for McGee oh well,"Tony shrugs.

~*~NCIS~*~

To be honest, when Jen grabbed McGee by the ear, he was taken by surprise. It was when she led him downstairs and grabbed a WOODEN SPOON that he thought that his life was over. She marches him back upstairs and slams the bedroom door.

He hears howls of laughter from Tony and Lexi and he rolls his eyes. Jen obviously heard it too, because she was already stomping down there.

"Another sound, and you both will get a dose of the spoon. GOT IT!?"McGee hears Jen yell.

"Got it!"Tony and Lexi answer.

McGee starts to think about ways he can escape before Jen gets up there. But before he could actually think of something rational, Jen comes through the door and slams it shut.

"Alright, no lecture here. Jeans down and bend over the bed,"Jen orders.

McGee blanches and starts to stutter.

"But, I um-I can't, I mean-"McGee unfortunately couldn't form a full coherent sentence.

Jen sends an icy glare in his direction."Do you need help Timothy?"she asks coldly.

McGee shakes his head. He turns away from her and unbuttons his jeans then pulls them down. Bending over the bed, he mentally kicks himself for getting convinced to prank someone by Tony.. All thoughts flew out of his head from the first swat.

"Ouch!"He had no idea that someone so- "OWW!" -small could hit that hard!

Jen continues swatting every inch of his bottom with the spoon and occasionally hitting his thighs.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Ow!Oucchh okay-Jen, please!OW!"McGee cries.

Jen wasn't unmoved by McGee's cries. He was basically the most 'best behaved' out of the team but he just kept getting roped into situations that put him in this position.

When Jen started focusing on McGee's sit-spots, he was near tears. When the blows stopped, he took a moment to compose himself before slowly getting up and pulling his jeans up.

Jen pulled her youngest 'son' in a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Tim. You just need to stop letting Tony talk you into doing these things. Clear?"Jen says softly.

"Yes ma'am,"McGee answers.

"Good,"Jen says. She hands him the spoon."Put this back when you go down there,"

McGee blushes but takes the wooden spoon from her. When he reaches downstairs, he sees the smirks that he receives from Lexi and Tony. Putting the spoon back in the drawer, he sighs and turns to face them.

"Alright, let the teasing begin,"McGee says rolling his eyes.

"Aw man!Its like the people in DC could hear you!"Lexi laughs.

"She really laid into you,"Tony comments.

"Tony would have been louder,"Lexi says earning herself a glare from Tony.

"You done?"McGee says.

"Yeah,"

"For now,"

McGee sighs."I just don't understand how someone so small could...swing with so much strength,"he says in disbelief.

Lexi chuckles."Trust me, when it comes to Mom, size doesn't matter,"she says.

"And this is from the master,"Tony says.

"Not on purpose but yeah I guess,"Lexi shrugs.

"Great lesson. You finished?"McGee says sarcastically.

" You forgot the theme. And the theme of this lesson is...?"Lexi says expectantly.

"Don't ever underestimate Jen,"McGee answers.

"Or your ass pays the price,"Lexi says.

"LANGUAGE!"McGee and Tony yell.

~*~NCIS~*~

Everything was somewhat normal. Lexi, McGee and Tony sit down on the couch and watch a movie with Tony being the only one sitting comfortably.

Gibbs returns from the town and sees Jen on the patio.

"Who was it this time?"Gibbs asks in amusement.

"How did you-"

"Oh c'mon Jen, none of them can go a full day without trouble,"Gibbs says.

"McGee,"she answers.

"McGee?"Gibbs asks incredulously.

"Apparently Tony'd talked him into pulling a prank and he put a water balloon over the bathroom door. And who has two thumbs and had to clean the bathroom?"Jen points her thumbs at herself.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her sarcasm."And?"

"I grabbed a wooden spoon and lit a fire in his backside,"Jen finishes.

"I was expecting Tony or Lexi again,"Gibbs says.

"They had both had a laughing fit when I had McGee by the ear. After threatening them with the spoon they shut up right quick,"Jen says.

"That's no surprise. Oh and I was wondering if you had seen or heard anything suspicious with Ziva and Abby,"Gibbs says.

"Actually, from the few times I've seen them, they've kept their distances from one another,"

"Earlier, they were arguing.I have a gut feeling that something more is going to happen,"Gibbs says.

Jen shrugs."We'll just wait and see,"

~*~NCIS~*~

Jen and Gibbs were in the kitchen and Lexi and Tony sat in the living room playing Texas Hold Em' while Tim watched. Lexi's Airheads and Jolly Ranchers were the pot.

"I raise 15 Jolly Ranchers,"Lexi says proudly.

Tony scoffs."Oh please. We all know you're bluffing,"

"Okay then, put your money where your mouth is and call it DiNozzo,"Lexi says slyly.

Tony scowls."Ah whatever.I fold,"he says throwing down his cards.

Lexi beams and collects the pot.

"Wow Lex, where did you learn to play like that?"McGee asks.

Lexi shrugs."I dunno.I used to watch my cousins play a long time ago,"she says.

"I know you aren't out there gambling young lady,"Jen calls out sternly.

"It's just candy Mom,"Lexi calls back rolling her eyes.

"I don't care,"Jen answers.

"She's jealous because we aren't sharing,"Lexi says to Tony with a smirk.

Jen stands behind them, tapping her spatula against her palm.

"Come again?"Jen says.

"I said, Tony help me pick up these Airheads,"Lexi says motioning to the discarded candy.

"That's what I thought. And for the record?We ALL know that you didn't have enough Jolly Ranchers to make that kind of raise,"Jen says chuckling.

At that moment, they heard yelling from upstairs.

"You wouldn't DARE!"Abby screeches.

"Try me!"Ziva yells.

THUD! SLAP!

"You b*tch!"Abby yells.

Jen and Gibbs exchange glances and race up the stairs with the others close behind...

**TBC...**

**What is Abby and Ziva fighting for now?Whats going to happen?Find out soon!**

**A/N:Hey guys, so last Tuesday, I started high school!We had orientation and all kinds of stuff so I've been super busy to update. Don't worry, this won't be too frequent and I've been wanting to wrap this story up since I have many new ideas for 2 new series and a new story after this!PM me for a sneak peek of the next story!**

**PS:Basketball12 helped me out with this one! Basketball12 please open the PM so I can message you once more!Thanks for your support!**

**PPS:About the Texas Hold Em' scene, I got those quotes from a game I played since I don't know a lot about Poker and stuff. So I hope I got the words right! **

**-Ally ^.^**


End file.
